Kingdom Hearts:Birth by Sleep Revisited
by kurociel100
Summary: Light(OC) is the princess of the land of departure and apprentice to the great master Eraques along with Terra, Aqua and Ventus. But when the time comes for Xehanort's dark plans to start and they leave on separate journeys can they keep their friendship alive while facing the obstacles that were set for them?
1. Prologue

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters all rights go to Square Enix and Disney, except for my character of course.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_When I was a child a man in a long black jacket came to the castle. His skin was much darker than mine with only the occasional wrinkle. He had a hunched over back, piercing yellow eyes and white hair, not to mention going slightly bald. Which was odd to me, he looked like the same age as the master's apprentice, at most slightly older._

_Master Yen Sid welcomed him with open arms and I curtsied like a good princess. I was suspicious..I was scared...When he came, a darkness arose in the castle I had never felt before...Later I determined it as my imagination because he gave me candy._

_I remember thinking **"He gave me candy, how bad can he be?"** I was a fool._

_However...The longer he stayed the more noticeable that darkness became. It couldn't have been my imagination...it couldn't have! It was so strong..._

_But he stayed, he trained and in time became a master along with the other apprentice. He was loved and worshiped by many(more worshiped than loved)._

_I got older, maybe about a year later I discovered hidden notes in his room while I was playing Hide-n-Seek with my friends. I found papers and papers labeled I, II, III all roman numerals. It spoke of keyblade's and a war. I didn't understand it then. I probably wouldn't understand it now. But even then I knew what to ask myself._

**_Why would the Master need this information?_**

_In the end, I was caught by none other than my friend, Terra who was a few years older than me. I left the room to help Terra find Aqua. Leaving the note there to fall to the use of a catastrophic plan._

_Now that same man stands in front of me. Possessing one of my best friends...keyblade in hand he plans to release my heart. I had hoped he had enough self control to stop this nonsense. But it was a hopeless cause. He stands in front of me. The man who planned all these years, the one who caused Ventus so much suffering, who betrayed and destroyed our home..._

_The man named..._

_**Xehanort.**_

_**KINGDOM HEARTS: BIRTH BY SLEEP**_

_**REVISITED**_

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_Holy Magikarp! I actually wrote this catastrophic thing! Holy Magikarp...Yeah...I'm the writer..._

_I don't own this account BTW...I'm just a freeloader (the person who owns this account is my friend)...anyway whateves I'll be using it to publish my stories._

_I've been noticing that people don't like OC's and that's totally fine, I understand. If you don't like OCs then you can just close this tab or window, or if you've already closed it then...why am I rambling on..._

_For those who read this far, hope you liked it. I'll be posting the next chapter soon so please stay with this and never forget one crucial thing...review please!_


	2. Welcome to KeybladeLand

**I do not own kingdom Hearts or any of the characters all rights go to Square Enix and Disney. Except for Light because she is an original character.**

* * *

**Welcome to KeybladeLand**

* * *

_Did you know?_

_That the world you live on isn't the only one out there?_

_Your world, the next, and the next one after that...There are many worlds..._

_Yours just happens to be the one you live on!_

_If you ever get curious all you have to do is look up at the stars! The stars hold secrets that you could never believe!_

_Each star is supposedly a heart._

_Like there are millions of stars in the sky, there are a million hearts in hundreds of worlds!_

_Stars are composed of the Lights in people's hearts._

_The Lights for which I was named._

_My name is Light...please follow me on my journey!_

The sounds of battle came from the summit at a world known as The Land of Departure. A lush and beautiful world surrounded by mountains. In between two mountains lay a castle home to masters and princess. The Land of Departure known for its abundance of the very rare species known as...the keyblade wielder.

A strong brown haired young man known as Terra went up against an agile blue haired young lady. Terra had dark brown hair and blue eyes, wore a black skin-tight shirt, showing that he is very muscular, with two red straps intersecting on his chest. To go with that he had large loose beige pants, he also wore a black belt that was decorated with what everybody in this world wore, a gold keyblade master emblem. Running down his left arm what looked like a piece of armor which is also what his shoes looked like, armor. And finally on his right wrist he wore a black wristband.

The young lady known as Aqua had blue hair and blue eyes. She wore a dark blue high collared top, no sleeves, and black shorts. On her chest were two pink straps intersecting. At the part where it intersected laid the keyblade master emblem, though unlike Terra hers is silver. She also wore, on her arms, white loose sleeves and grey fingerless gloves. Black stockings were visible from her armored shoes to the middle of her thigh and wrapped around her waist was what looked like a sweater. Finally, like Terra, she wore a piece of armor on her left arm.

Terra and Aqua stood there for a moment giving each other silent stare downs. Terra was the one that made the first move, he went in for a hit when Aqua jumped and dodged it. She tried slashing her blade down on him but he intersected it with a mighty block.

"You two look like you're in top form"a voice said.

Just then a girl came up. She had short dark red hair and light purple eyes. The girl wore a long thin white jacket that went all the way to her knees. Under her jacket was an armored shirt. Black tights hugged her legs to the middle of her shin and on her chest "buttoning" together the jacket were two black straps(much like Terra and Aqua) that intersected. At the point where the two lines met lay what looked like the heartless symbol...but not quite. (the keyblade master emblem). On her left shoulder was a piece of armor. She stepped forward. "You're late. Light" Terra said crossing his arms.

She flinched. "Hello to you too"

He didn't look amused. "I would imagine the princess of our world would be a lot more punctual than this."

"Sorry to disappoint"

The brown haired keybearer reached for the towel on one of the stone chairs and started to wipe away prickles of sweat. "What were you doing anyway?"

"Well, if you must know I was studying with the Master." she said oh so very proudly.

"Get any smarter?"

Light's face turned red. "Well!" she started before Aqua stepped in. "Okay, Okay, Let's just get back to practicing"

It seemed like Aqua was always the mediator on their small fights. She was always there to stop, before it turned into something big. But she was happy, solving her friends petty problems was part of her daily life. The blue haired lady laughed just thinking about it, while her friends gave her confused looks.

Then Light summoned her keyblade, it was a sapphire blue and had small stars on it to represent the everlasting universe for which all the worlds rested. The Starry Sky, then walked onto the training field. Swinging the key with each step for practice.

"Then let's get started." she declared."I'm going after you Terra!"

***Cue Opening sequence for The Land of Departure***

Light prepared her key and had a steady grip on it. Using a backhand style she ran up to Terra and swiftly used a quick blitz to disarm him. She smirked and went to her original forward hand style. Labeling Terra as no longer a threat she turned to face Aqua, who already had her keyblade right at the redhead's chest, her body stiffened and she put her hands up in surrender. "Okay, you win."

On other side of the field Terra went to retrieve his key, he gave Aqua a thumbs up. "Nice one Aqua!"

Aqua smiled and brought down her blade. The princess's body relaxed. "Nice one Aqua." she sighed.

Aqua mocked Light by curtsying. "Why thank you,"

Terra laughed while Light raised an eyebrow. "Haha, very funny." the princess said sarcastically.

"It is" Terra said rubbing her head as he passed her. His keyblade disappeared into the light when he sat down at the edge of the mountain. Aqua and Light followed his example, they sat on either side of their elder staring up at the clouds. For awhile they all sat in silence enjoying the peace. Light sighed, which made Aqua lean over to get a look at her, head down the princess seemed rather...sad. "Something wrong?"

Light's eyes took a distant look then she shook her head, as of to forget the memory. "No, nothing..."

Terra frowned. "C'mon!" he urged. "Tell us!"

She took a deep sigh. "He's coming tommorow..."

"Oh..." Terra and Aqua knew exactly who she was talking about. Master Xehanort. The man she hardly liked, they didn't know why she didn't like him but she didn't. It was so weird. She was fine with him as a kid but as she started to grow she became more distant. Even to them. Terra put a hand on her back. "Nothing bad is going to happen okay? Don't worry." he assured her.

She sighed and forced a smile. "Right..."

Moments went by and the blue haired girl looked away and back up at the sky. The clouds moved so smoothly and gracefully. Like nothing could shatter the peace. But she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

There was silence for a long time. Then Light slapped her face with both hands. " Okay!" she yelled putting her hands down then turning to Terra. "I challenge you to a keyblade battle!"

The boy was at a loss for words. "Or are you scared?" she said with a grin.

Terra immediately got up. "No way!" he replied. "You're on!"

* * *

"Phew!" Terra slouched down on a stone chair and smirked. "I win."

The princess was lying down on the ground. "Aw man! That was so not as fun as I thought." she said out of breath.

"Maybe you should double check who you're dealing with!" But Terra was also breathing very heavily.

"Maybe..." Then she got up and stretched her arms. "I'm heading back." gathering her books from the stone chair she started to make way for the castle.

Terra got up as well. "Me too,"

As they started to head back Terra turned to see Aqua still sitting at the same spot lost in thought. "You comin Aqua?" he asked.

The teen jumped at the sound of her name. "What? Ah...No, I'm gonna stay a little longer."

The brunette cocked his head, confused. "Alright well, see ya..." and with that he left.

* * *

Aqua sighed. She held up a silver and blue charm. It looked like a flower that just got three of it's petals picked. She smiled at it as she held the charm up to the sky. "Terra...Light..." holding it close to her heart."I hope it will always be like this..."

Aqua stayed there till dusk. When the crickets could be heard she got up, stretched and left. "I hope I'm not late for dinner" she said as she ran towards the castle, giggling along the way. "I am cooking this time after all."

**Nightime...**

After dinner the little princess went straight to her room and closed the door. She leaned back and made a puking noise but covered her mouth before any could come out.

_Aqua...another inedible thing for dinner..._she thought. _I should have Terra cook, he's a good cook._

Light walked awkwardly to her bed and collapsed on it. She rolled around until she was on her back, and then stared up at the ceiling. The princess sighed, brought her hand up for her to see and summoned her keyblade.

"Keyblade huh?"she said in a whispered tone. "All these books say how we have them...but why do we need them?"

The blade let itself disperse and the princess rolled over onto her right side. "I don't get it..." Closing her eyes, she had a dream.

***FLASHBACK***

A six year old Light giggled as she ran through the hallways of her very own castle. Her long hair hitting her face as she looked from right to left to find the perfect hiding spot.

"Ready or not! Here I come!" she heard Terra yell.

Her heart lept and she let out a squeal. She ran as fast as she could through the hallways to find that magical spot where no one could find her. She ran and ran until she came across a hall unfamiliar to her. Looking around in desperation the redhead came into realization. "Uh oh...I'm lost"

While wandering the halls, she came across a big door to a room she didn't know. Inside her head there was a little voice telling her to open it and another voice telling her to leave it alone. Curiosity took over, reaching out she grabbed and turned the knob. It creaked open like an old door in a haunted house, as she stepped inside the room. It looked like any other room in the castle but it was almost as big as hers.(her room is big cause she's the princess.) She walked along the walls letting her hand feel the smooth surface of it until...a desk!

_A desk!_ she thought. _That's perfect!_

The princess quickly ran to the wooden mahogany table, hid under it and giggled like a six year old should. _Terra will never find me here!_ she thought.

Minutes passed and Terra hadn't come come for her yet and it was starting to get boring. She got out of her hiding spot and sat in the spinning wooden chair. She spun around and laughed like a little kid. Suddenly she slammed her hands on the desk to stop. What she felt when she slammed her hands on the desk was the crumpling of paper.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed. Inspecting the paper she might have damaged when she started to accidentally read it. She read.

_III Keyblade War_

_V Lanes and Corridores between worlds_

_IV Kingdom Hearts_

"Kingdom Hearts?" she said out loud.

**KINGDOM HEARTS**

She felt a headache going on and tried to ease it by putting her hand on it for pressure.

**KINGDOM HEARTS**

The words echoed in her head. She let out a small cry.

When the door opened. The redhead awkwardly went back under the desk(fell was more like it). She stayed there holding her head, tears running down her face.

_Oww_ she thought._ It hurts! I'm scared! Someone! Find me!_

"Light?" it was Terra. An eight year old Terra.

"Found you!" he said a smile on his face. The little redhead laughed, her tears a forgotten memory. But when she looked up it wasn't the face of her friend, but the piercing yellow eyes of...Master Xehanort. Light's eyes went wide with fear.

The dream flashed and she was her own age again with her short hair. However she wasn't in the castle anymore, it was, as she described it, dark.

_The Realm of Darkness?_

She looked around. Xehanort was there. He stepped closer and closer. She tried to move but her feet wouldn't let her. Now she was really crying, her heart beated so fast and her tears made it so that her eyes hurt.

His golden eyes consumed her.

_Goodbye Little Princess..._

The yellow light everywhere and she screamed.

***FLASH***

**The Next Day...**

Light woke up with tears in her eyes, she quickly wiped them away and placed her hand on her chest, her heart was beating rapidly. The redhead looked around the room slowly, eyes squinting when they made contact with the light from the window. "It's morning..." she said with a bit of relief and thought back to her nightmare. "Today's the day..."

_Goodbye little Princess..._

Just the thought of those words made her shudder. Adding Xehanort's voice? "That's just a new kind of creepy..." the redhead said out loud. Her body was still shaking.

First there was silence...then her own laugh...

"It's just a dream..."she assured herself. At times like this Terra's words of advice would always make her feel better, Light thought back to the day before...his words of wisdom.

_Nothing bad is going to happen..._

"Nothing bad is going to happen..." she repeated. Now she was pumped. The princess made a fist and punched the air. "YARGHH!" she yelled. Feeling energized she jumped out of bed, got ready and headed down for breakfast.

**Meanwhile...**

Downstairs Terra, Aqua and the Master were having breakfast. Master drank his coffee, Terra ate his toast and Aqua sipped her tea.

"YARGHH!"Light yelled.

The Master took another sip of coffee. "Looks like Light is up." he said calmly. Aqua and Terra just laughed off the embaressment

* * *

**Welcome to KeybladeLand**

* * *

_Well...Here's Chapter 1...again..._

_Really, really sorry, I read the last 1st chapter and it was horrendous! So many repeats on words it made my eyes hurt._

_So okay, here's a new and revised version._

_There might be some VentusXoc later on in the story...sorry..._

_So Thank you for reading and I can tell you Chapter 2 will be up very soon!_

_So please tell me if Light is interesting enough in your reviews! Thanks!_


	3. The Wayward Wind

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters all rights go to Square Enix and Disney. Except for Light.**

* * *

**The Wayward Wind**

* * *

After breakfast, the three friends walked into the training field together each of them had their keyblade in their hand. The weather was perfect today, blue skies, green grass and a nice cool wind. The rings they would usually train by were only a few steps away. Golden rings made for withstanding the impact of the keyblade. They hung from chains connected to wooden post so they would stay in the air instead of on the ground. Terra looked at Light who was skipping happily beside him. "What happened upstairs?" he asked. Light glanced at him. "What do you mean?"

"We heard a yell from your room..."

Aqua listened in as Light thought about it. "Let's see..." she said. "All I did was punch the air and yell."

Terra raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Aqua's eyes narrowed.

The redhead shrugged. "I don't know, I guess it's just an old habit."

As Light trotted ahead Aqua approached Terra, arms crossed. "What?" he asked.

"You taught her that." she said emphasizing the 'you'.

"I DID?" he was shocked.

"Yes, you did." arms still crossed. "You said and I quote 'whenever you feel down just punch the air and yell, that always makes you feel powerful!'"

Terra scratched his head. "When did I say that?" He didn't understand, he didn't remember saying anything of the sort, but it felt vaguely familiar. "Remember?" Aqua knocked on his head. "That time we played hide and seek."

The brunette sighed. "Come on Aqua! That was a long time ago!"

He ran ahead to the princess. Aqua unfolded her arms and followed. There were two training posts, as Light would call them; one post had only one ring attached to a chain hanging down. The other seemed to be in a circular formation. Like a merry-go-round. This post was made as an attempt on teaching the apprentices on what fighting a target in motion would be like. Once you hit one ring the other three would circle you and then you'd have to chase them down. "So!" Light said leaning on one of the wooden posts. "Took you long enough."

Terra took her under his arm and rubbed her head, hard (like a noogie). Struggling to break free Light yelled. "Owwww! Terra!That hurts!"

"It should! Stop acting so high and mighty Your Highness!"

Light pinched his arm as she was struggling. "Oww!" Terra let go. "You're gonna pay for that!"(He didn't mean it) Light jumped back keyblade in hand. "Come at me!" she taunted. The brunette charged at the princess.

Aqua sighed. "You guys..." she said smiling. "Don't leave me out!"

* * *

Master Eraques walked onto the field as the young keyblade apprentices were training. He is the master of this world. He had black eyes and hair tied in a messy high tail with some of it hanging down and a few strands hanging down at the sides of his face. He wore a long white robe with a brown border and hood. He also had two intersecting grey straps over his, like Light, armored shirt. And like Terra he had large beige pants and armored shoes. His keyblade master emblem rested on the lower part of his chest on his armored shirt.

The master's eyes softened at the sight of his youngest apprentice's smile. She looked like she was having so much fun. Eyes so bright and spirits so strong much better than the strained smile she would always wear. Especially in front of Xehanort, he felt guilty for what he had to do next. "Light..." he called.

The princess turned, face bright with a smile. This only seemed to raise the master's guilt. "We have to discuss and prepare for the arrival of Master Xehanort" he said.

Slowly her smile went into different phases, it went from a grin to a frown. She gave a disappointed sigh. "I was hoping you'd forget..." she mumbled. Aqua and Terra smiled. Light was never one for being a responsible princess. "All right...she said. "Just give me a minute."

_And the smile's gone….._the master thought. The redhead walked over to her friends dragging her feet. "Practice was cut short for me; you guys keep going."

"What's Master Xehanort coming for?" Terra asked.

"Some stuff..." Light answered. "Nothing you need to worry about."

"You're only 15." Aqua said. "You worry about a whole lot of other things that we don't even worry about and we're older than you!"

Light looked away. "I'm not worried about this guy" she said. "I'm a lot more worried about what the master is preparing for dinner" An attempt to making her friends feel better...it wasn't working...

Terra and Aqua exchanged concerned looks. "Alright..." they said. They knew something was up. Light would almost never let something so little get her nervous. They could tell she was scared.

**Meanwhile...**

_She's certainly taking more than a minute..._ Eraques thought. He looked over to the three, then to the princess's frown. He saw how much Light was dreading going back and had an idea. _That's brilliant!_ He thought. _Now to execute that plan…._

He composed himself into the keyblade master everyone respected, looked up to and called over his other two apprentices.  
They stood at attention. "Yes Master!" they answered together.

"I need you there as well; it's polite if everyone were there to greet a new visitor."

Aqua, Terra and Light all looked at each other and smiled. "Yes!" Light and Aqua jumped up and said unison. Terra was happy but he wasn't going to jump with them instead he folded his arms and stood there 'looking cool'. Aqua stopped noticing Terra's act and nudged Light's arm. "What?" the princess asked.

The blue haired teen pointed to the brunette. The girls stopped their celebration and Light went up to Terra with a suspicious grin on her face. "Race you..." she said.

Terra scoffed. "Please! We're not kids anymore."

Light rocked back and forth on her heels as if she were waiting for him to cave. Terra glanced back, wondering if she was still there and saw the giant grin on her face. "I'm not gonna race you!" he blushed.

"Alright then..."she said walking towards the castle. At three steps she turned back and smiled again. "I'll just have to run and tell Xehanort I won against the all powerful Terra!"

He jumped. "Not a chance!"

They ended up racing.

Aqua walked with Master Eraques back to the castle and she happily sighed. "Yep, that's our princess alright."

**Fifteen Minutes Later...**

"I won!" Terra exclaimed. He looked back, Light followed breathlessly behind.

She breathed heavily then rested her hands on her knees when she crouched over. "Yeah, yeah" she panted. They looked at each other and smiled.

"I beat the all powerful Light!" Terra yelled out of nowhere.

"What are you doing?" the princess exclaimed. The brunette smirked. "Claiming my prize." he paused and brought his face to her ear and whispered. "Your pride."

The princess's face went completely red as she started to quickly back away. "W-w-w-what was t-t-that f-f-for!?" Terra raised an eyebrow. "What's this? Is the all powerful princess afraid of a little competition?"

She blushed even harder. "T-That's not it!" she shouted back. "It's just..." _Your face has never been that close..._

Terra smiled as he stepped closer. "N-Not another step!" she warned as he raised his hands to surrender. "Relax..." Then he placed them on her head caressing her red locks. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

Light felt safe again as she looked down towards her feet. The brunette smiled and turned his attention to the stairs leading up to the castle. Seeing this as an opportunity he gave her another noogie and pointed to the steps. "Race you."

The princess smiled. "You're on!"

* * *

They climbed up the steps leading them into castle then all the way up to the grand hall/throne room. It was a simple hall really. Most of the Mark of Mastery Exams took place there. The room consisted of three thrones in a large, almost empty room with exquisite architecture. The windows were color tinted many colors and the floor seemed to shine/glisten, like if you focused real hard you could see your reflection on it. The throne's formation was as follows. The largest throne was in the front while two smaller thrones sat at either side. Only Keyblade Masters could sit on the thrones. Some examples would be masters Eraques, Xehanort and YenSid. They were the only ones qualified (as far as we know) to sit on these chairs. They earned it, for they have passed their Mark of Mastery exam. A test to determine which keyblade apprentices would be worthy enough to earn the title 'master'. Not even royalty was allowed to sit on these thrones until they passed their own exam, the only exception would be if a master allowed them to sit on it.

* * *

As soon as everyone was in the grand hall (Light, Terra, Aqua and the master) Master Eraques explained the rules and details on Xehanort's arrival. He told what to do and what not to do in front of a master.

"Xehanort is not me." He said. "You can not treat him in such an informal way; you must treat him with the utmost respect." He went on and on about how being polite is the key, not the apprentice's keyblades. The rules are as follows.

**What to do**

-Be polite

-Speak when spoken to

-Treat him with the utmost repect

-Welcome him as he passes you

-Raise your hand

**What not to do**

-Do not shout out

-Do not show off

-Do not approach when Masters and Princess are conversing

-Do not speak informally

The Master went over these rules about three times to be sure. He even had a question and answer period where he would ask questions the students might have had and he would answer them right away. All in all it was a very confusing hour….

**One Hour Later…...**

Light sat at the master throne. Master Eraques let her do that sometimes even though she wasn't master yet. Tapping her finger on the armrest the princess had a sour look on her face. She was starting to get impatient. "He's late." she puffed.  
Terra and Aqua stood on each side of the throne in attention while Master Eraques sat at one of the smaller thrones. Terra smirked and cocked his head towards Light.

"At least you get to know how Aqua and I felt waiting for you yesterday morning." he said. "That was totally different!" the redhead exclaimed.

"How so?"

"This is important!"

"And our keyblade training isn't?" he asked his body now fully turned. Light had nothing to say to that. Both were equally important. She sighed. "Fine! Why don't we train here?"

Terra gave her a confused look. "In the hall?" She turned to the Master. "Can we?"

"I have no problem with it." he answered. "Then its settled." said Light. "You in Aqua?"

The blue haired girl smiled. "Of course."

Terra and Aqua raced to the empty part of the room. Light was about to jump right off the throne when Eraques stepped in front of her. "I need you to stay." he said. The girl gave an 'awwww' before slouching back onto the chair, looking away. She peered back at the master who was giving her a look of disapproval. She immediately sat straight up. Feeling accomplished, Eraques pulled out a letter from his pocket. "This is a letter from Xehanort." he said handing it to Light.

She took it and skimmed through the words. "It states that he will be arriving here today to drop off someone for us to train." Eraques explained.

"In other words," Light interrupted. "There will be another person living in the castle."

"Correct."

The princess folded the letter up and put it in her pocket. "I'll keep it" she said and thought back to the layout of the castle. She knew this place from the inside out, after all it was her home. "There's an empty room near Terra's that can be his."

"Very well." Eraques answered then looked around. "He should be arriving very soon…"

"Yay…." The princess said sarcastically obviously not enjoying the thought or wait. Eraques turned to her. "The person he brought is around the same age as you." He said out of the blue.

"So?"

The master smiled. "And it's a boy"

Light's face went red as she quickly turned to the master. "Wh-What's THAT supposed to mean!" she said all flustered.

Eraques turned back to look at the doors (to see if Xehanort would arrive soon). "Oh nothing..." Before Light could rebuttal, the castle door entrance opened.

"Finally," Light muttered the redness on her face going away. "Manners….." the master reminded.

Eraques bowed in front of the princess before he left to welcome Xehanort to the Land of Departure.

* * *

Terra and Aqua watched from above what was going on. A man with white hair, golden eyes and a crouched over back. That's Master Xehanort. They saw Master Eraques welcome him. However, Aqua's attention turned to the blonde boy behind the old master.

He had blonde hair and his eyes could not be seen from such a distance. He wore a mid waisted jacket with a red pleated collar. Half of the jacket was black with a white sleeve border and the other half was white with a black sleeve border. That jacket seemed to layer over another which was grey. Under both jackets he wore an armored shirt much like their master and princess. He also had a piece of armor on his left shoulder and armored shoes. His pants were patterned in colours of dark and light grey along with some white, they were loose and at the end they hugged his leg and roll up. Finally on his left wrist was some sort of wristband with a checkered pattern. His head was down which was concerning for her. "That boy..."Aqua asked Terra. "Is he okay?"

Terra turned to the boy then back to Aqua."I'll go see" he answered.

In no time Terra was downstairs in front of the blonde. "I'm Terra." He said introducing himself. "What's your name?"

The boy barely lifted his head. "Ventus..."

"Whew, you can talk." He teased. "Aqua! Come down here!"

The blue haired women smiled and came down. "Hi," she said when she arrived "I'm Aqua."

Ventus lifted his head and turned it to Terra then Aqua. His eyes were a deep sapphire blue, but, blank…like he felt nothing. "Terra...Aqua..." he repeated.

"So, you here to train with us?" the brunette asked.

"Where are you from?"

"Who was that man with you?"

"You good with a keyblade?"

Terra's many questions started to make Ventus very scared. His mind was a complete blank slate and he didn't know the answers to any of the questions. They were all about him so why didn't he know? He had no idea what to do.

**Meanwhile...  
**  
Xehanort and Eraques stepped into the grand hall. Xehanort came to the master throne and bowed in front of Light. "Princess." he said acknowledging her.

"Xehanort." Light did the same. "To what do we owe this honor?"

Xehanort got up from his bow. "Well," he started. Then he turned to Master Eraques. "As you heard about in my letter, I needed a favor."

"We would be happy to help you" Eraques answered. "Right princess?"

"Of course."

"I brought a boy with me. His name is Ventus" he said. "He's somewhat...special."

Eraques listened with the utmost respect while Light tried to bear with it. She really didn't want to be here. She would rather be with Terra and Aqua practicing for her Mark of Mastery Exam. Looking over to where they should have been standing. Her expression changed to a confused one when she didn't see them there anymore. _Where did they go?_

"About the boy I brought, he has no memories." That caught Light's attention. Eraques was surprised too. But before they could ask anything else they heard a loud scream. Everyone in the hall jumped.

"What was that?" Light asked.

In an instant Xehanort was making his way downstairs, with Eraques right behind him. Seeing as Eraques went, Light followed.

* * *

Terra and Aqua watched in shock as the boy called Ventus held his head screaming. "What did you do?" a voice said from behind. They turned. It was Master Eraques.

"Nothing!" Terra said. "I just asked him some stuff."

Light bit her lip._ Oh no...Terra..._

Xehanort went to the aid of the now unconscious boy. Eraques's facial expression was serious. "Ventus cannot tell you anything." he said. "Because he cannot remember anything." There was a gasp.

* * *

Xehanort picked the boy up and Eraques escorted them out of the room. "Follow me..."

Aqua followed as she was concerned about the boy. Light stayed behind with Terra. His head down. "I didn't know..." he muttered. Light approached him. "It's okay..." Though she knew he didn't believe her. Her hand went to go comfort him but she stopped midway. _I shouldn't..._

After a while, Light left him to his thoughts.

**A Few Minutes Later...**

Aqua stood and watched the unconscious boy sleep. His breathing the only thing that was audible between the two of them.

She remembered when she and the two masters brought him in. As soon as they came in, they just left leaving her there to tend to the boy. Her eyes showed full concern for him. "Ventus..."she pleaded. "Why won't you wake up?"

She was about to follow the master's lead to leave when suddenly Ventus started to slowly open his eyes revealing those blue gems again. Aqua's heart leapt with joy as she came to the edge of the blonde's bed.

"Ventus! You're awake! Oh it's a miracle!" she exclaimed.

**While that was Happening...  
**  
Light, Eraques and Xehanort were having conversation in the grand hall. With Light at the throne and both Masters in front of her. "I am so terribly sorry for all this," Eraques began as he looked at Xehanort."We didn't think something like this would happen."

Light panicked and immediately went to defend her friend. "Terra meant no harm." she said. The old keybearer sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm sure he didn't, I believe you."

The princess bowed her head in respect. "Thank You." At this sight Eraques couldn't help but smile. Light was finally acting like a princess, he was so proud of her.

Xehanort opened his eyes slowly. "I should be going. I trust that you will take good care of the boy?"

"But of course." Eraques answered. "Thank you for your presence. Light would you escort him out?"

"What?"

He shot her a look.

"Alright..." she said hiding her displeasure.

"Thank you." Xehanort said as he bowed. Light extended her arm towards the door leading him out. He followed her direction. She walked beside him leaving Eraques in a slightly giddy mood (because she was being polite to Xehanort.)

* * *

As they made their way to the castle doors Light glanced at the old master who smiled in return. She looked away and kept walking. It was rude to say that she didn't like him, I wasn't true, but it wasn't entirely false either. She always had this sick feeling in her stomach whenever he was around...it didn't cause her pain or hurt but it didn't feel great either. Whenever this man smiled...it felt like he was up to something...

When they reached the large doors she forced a smile. "Thank you for coming." Xehanort bowed once more then he left. "Phew..." Light sighed. She was just about to relax when...

"Terra! Master Eraques! Light! Ventus is awake!" Aqua's yell echoed through the hallways.

_Urghh! Loud... _she thought. The tips of her mouth started to curl into a soft smile. _But Ventus is okay, Thank Goodness_

Light was feeling four things at once happy, eager, relieved, worried. She took a deep breath, mustered up all those feelings and dashed straight for Ventus's room.

* * *

**The Wayward Wind**

* * *

_Okay, here is Chapter 3._

_It took a while to get it like this._

_So Ventus is here! yay!_

_I dunno it looks like I write too much, should I shorten my chapters?_

_So tell if you hate it, despise it, loathe it, love it, like it in your reviews_

_THXX_


	4. Check Up

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters all rights go to Square Enix and Disney. Except Light.**

* * *

**Check up**

* * *

Terra was the first one there, one look at the blonde conscious made him smile._What a relief..._he thought.

Aqua put her hand on Ventus's forehead. Checking for any warmth. "Do you feel sick?" she asked.

He shook his head.

Master Eraques was the next one to arrive in. His head held high and arms behind his back. Leave it to a master to come in looking dignified. The master's eyes went from his two pupils to the blonde on the bed. "Ah, Ventus" he says. "I trust you had a good sleep. Have you recovered?"

The boy lowered his head. "Yes..." he answered.

The next one to walk in was Light. She came in at the doorway, held a hand at her head and panted heavily. _This headache is getting worse..._she thought.

Terra immediately came to her aid. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah..." she smiled."Just ran from the grand doors to here that's all!" Light recomposed "How's Ventus?" she asked.

"He's fine." Eraques answered. "He's just a bit hazy."

The princess went up to the boy and faced him. "Hi." she said with a smile, extending her arm. "My name's Light, nice to meet you. Welcome to your new home."

* * *

That day, Eraques had ordered everyone to leave the room to give the boy some space. After that they would eat together every day, but Ventus would never say anything, he would just always have his head hanging down, no matter where he was.

Then one day he stopped coming out of his room altogether. The door was always closed; no sounds came from the room and nothing visually different either. Light even questioned if the boy was still in there, but Master Eraques assured her that even if he did get out he would not be able to leave.

So, no one came into the room and no one came out.

It was not just Ventus though, after the incident of that day everyone else felt a little blue as well, Terra couldn't get over the fact he hurt a kid, Aqua was depressed that Ventus wouldn't come out to eat and Light was sad because all her friends were depressed.

About a few days later Light woke up to another day and trudged down the steps of the castle in the worst mood.

"It's like a dark cloud has taken over the land of departure." she mumbled.

* * *

Everybody sat at in the dining room doing their own thing (Except for Ventus). The master was currently out and wouldn't be back for a few hours. Light sat in silence with Terra at the table and Aqua stood at the counter. All of them thinking of the blonde. Then suddenly out of the blue...

**"YARGH!"**

The two teens jumped. Both their faces showed expressions of surprise. The princess looked back embarrassed. "Sorry..." she said.

Aqua laughed but Terra went back to moping. "I guess we all need that energy" the blue haired girl smiled.

The princess smiled. Doing this really made her feel powerful; she didn't care how stupid it made her look. But as quickly as the feeling came it just left. Leaving her thoughts to drift back to Ventus. "I hope he's okay..." Light said casually.

Aqua stood at the counter preparing tea and cookies. She put the tea in a pot and wrapped the cookies in a blue napkin. As she tied the knot the cloth ripped and she hissed in frustration. The redhead walked up to her and handed the teen a light pink handkerchief with a golden letter L imprinted in the right hand corner. "Here use this to wrap it." the princess said happily.

Aqua accepted it with a smile and proceeded to do as she was doing before. When she was done she announced. "I'm going to go take this to Ventus, just to make sure he's not hungry..."

Light smiled while Terra showed no reaction. "Good idea."

The blue haired girl nodded and left.

* * *

As Aqua walked down the hallway carrying a small silver tray with the treats she prepared in the kitchen. Preparing herself for what she was about to see...or not see...

When Aqua arrived at the blonde's room she opened the door. "Ventus I brought you a sna-"

She stopped mid sentence at the sight of an empty room. The tray in her hands dropped as she dashed out of the room making her way back to the kitchen.

**A few minutes later...**

"I hope Aqua can get Ventus to come out of his room..." Light said.

Terra hung his head. "It's all my fault, If I hadn't freaked him out like that..."

The princess looked away. She was about to say something when all of a sudden a breathless Aqua came into the room. She rested both hands on her knees. Terra and Light ran to her. The brunette put a hand on her back and the princess crouched down to see her face.

"What happened?" Terra asked.

"It's Ventus..." she huffed.

Light's eyes widened. "What happened to him?"

"He's gone."

* * *

**Check up**

* * *

_Well I've shortened my chapters, cause I think that they're a little too long._

_I'm having a really good time writing this story so I hope that you all enjoy this._

_Also can someone tell me the difference between a page view and a visitor?_

_So please...if you like the story so far, or think it's utterly boring, stick with it cause I promise you, it will get better..._

_R&R THXX_


	5. Bonds in Whispers

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters all rights go to Square Enix and Disney. Except Light.**

* * *

**Bonds in Whispers**

* * *

Ventus sat at the edge of the cliff overlooking the Land of Departure. The cool breeze blows through his blonde spikes. He honestly didn't blame Terra for asking all those questions, he'd be pretty curious too if some stranger came to his home.

_**Where are you from?**_

_I don't know._He thought.

_**Who was that man with you?**_  
_  
I don't know._

_**You good with a keyblade?**_

The blonde put his head in his hands and groaned. No matter what he did...he couldn't remember anything...nothing. Just a blank slate and he hated it.

**Meanwhile...**

Terra, Aqua and Light watched from afar while Ventus sat by himself. Light sighed. "I can't believe we believed that he was actually gone!" she said. "If Master Eraques hadn't just been 'passing through' we would have been running around the castle like idiots."

Aqua laughed but Terra's full attention was on Ventus. His heart filled with guilt as the young blonde hissed in frustration. He felt some what responsible for any mixed feelings he had right now, it was him that asked him all those questions and made him fell this way. It took a lot of effort but he tore his eyes away from the scene and back to his friends. "I feel awful"

"Don't." Aqua answered, placing a hand on his shoulder for comfort. "It's not your fault" Though there was some doubt in her voice as she said it, which Terra didn't find very encouraging.

"Yeah! Don't sweat it!" the redhead chimed in. "You didn't know."

He still wasn't convinced. After a while Aqua sighed, looking onward at their newest resident. "What can we do?"

"Maybe Terra could go apologize?" Light suggested.

The brunette shook his head. "Can't, I've already tried, plus I don't think I want to freak him out more than I already have."

"What about Aqua?"

The blue haired girl brought her hand to her mouth and made a 'hmmm' sound as if she were thinking. "I don't think it's a matter of freaking out, I think it's because we're older than him and that's a little intimidating." Then her face lit up as if she just had a lightbulb moment and turned to Light. "Why don't you go check on him?"

"Why me?"

Terra seemed to follow along and understand Aqua's reasoning, he grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her forward much to her dismay. "Because" he states. "You are the youngest, and our most respected princess." that last part sounded sarcastic.

Light looked back and gave him a dubious look "What? You've never thought of me like that before!" The redhead tried digging her heels into the ground to stop the movement but Terra's strength overpowered hers and she kept moving forward. Aqua giggled quietly, assisting Terra in his child play.

"That's right, Light" she said "As our princess you should always be at the side of our world's citizens."

"Not you too, Aqua!"

As Light struggled Terra and Aqua exchanged friendly looks.

"Three..." started Aqua.

"What?"

"Two." Terra added.

"You Guys!"

"One!" They said in unison.

Light was pushed from where she was hiding and landed right behind the blonde keybearer making him jump. The redhead groaned as she pulled herself up. "No good, I'll have you fail your Mark of Mastery Exam when the time comes" she muttered to herself (of course she was joking). She rubbed her head. When she lifted it, Ventus was staring right at her.

"uhh..." was the only thing that came out of her mouth.

* * *

Terra face palmed himself and Aqua, thinking it was cute, giggled.

* * *

"Hello..." Ventus said.

This brought Light to attention and she looked at the boy curiously. "What...did you say Ventus?"

"Umm...hello?" he said confused. They stood there staring at each other. The blonde scratched his head. "Was that the wrong thing to say?"

Light was complete and utterly speechless. She knew Ventus could talk but she didn't know Ventus would actually talk to her, being a complete stranger and all; they haven't actually talked till now. "No" Light said "That was, that was perfect..."

She gestured at the ground beside him and asked if she could sit down. He nodded. Light did so cautiously then curiously glanced over at the blonde teen. His eyes were the deepest shade of blue she had ever seen, like sapphires. They sparkled like the stars in the night sky...but, they looked clouded, as if there was something missing in his heart and he was searching for it…

_So pretty..._she thought.

Ventus turned to look at her. "Yes?" he asked.

Light quickly looked away. "Sorry….I just thought that" she struggled for the right words. "It's a nice night isn't it?"

* * *

Terra watched angrily from the backseats as the two teens stared at each other conversing. "That's it, I can't take it anymore" he said.

Aqua grabbed his shoulder and when he turned around to see her, she was smiling. "Just let things unfold for now"

* * *

Light brought her legs to her chest and held them close, her chin now resting on her knees. "Y'know Ventus..." she said."Terra...didn't mean to ask you things you didn't know, he didn't know that it would hurt you...and he feels really bad about it"

Ventus turned to look back at the night sky. "I know..." he said.

"You do?"

"Yeah...I...know I don't know a lot of things...where I came from...where I got my keyblade...even talking's new for me...This is the most talking I've done in my life, y'know from what I remember..." The boy looked like he was shaking.

"Are you scared of me Ventus?" She asked.

He shook his head violently. "I just…"he starts. "I really want to talk to you but…..it feels weird, when I don't know much…I don't know what to talk about."

The princess smiled softly and placed her hand on his back. "That's why we're here to help, you don't really need to know all that stuff!" she said and started to wave at Terra and Aqua to come over.

* * *

"Yes, I do..." Ventus said. "What if I do need to know all those things he asked me…."

Light lifted her hand as a motion for them to stop moving for a bit, and thought about Ventus's question. She turned to him and looked him straight in the eyes. "Ventus, no one is going to ask you questions all at once like that unless it's Terra, that would be really creepy"

He sighed and Light could have sworn she saw the corners of his mouth curl a bit into a smile. She put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a soft smile then made a signal for the teens to continue moving. "Tell you what, why don't we all train together tomorrow? You, Me, Terra and Aqua! It'll be fun!Just the four of us"

Ventus looked confused. "The four of us?" he asked.

"Yeah, for training."

He looked down. "I don't think I can..."

"Why not?"

He bit his lip and answered nervously. "What if they don't want me to train with them?"

"Then you must be talking about two different people." Terra's voice came in, making the blonde teen jump. Behind him stood both keyblade apprentices he had met before. Terra and Aqua...if he recalled correctly. "We would love it if you could train with us tomorrow, it makes things a lot more exciting."

"Really?"

Terra ruffled his hair, the way he would with Light sometimes, and smiled. "Really, I mean it would be really great if we could have another guy train with us, these two can be such girls sometimes."

Aqua and Light both raised eyebrows and thought the same thing. S_ometimes...?_

The bluenette smiled then went down on one knee to face the blonde eye to eye. She smiled softly. "Let's start over, hello my name is Aqua. These are my friends."

She gestured to Terra and Light. Terra pointed to himself with his thumb. "I'm Terra."

"My name is Light."

Aqua looked at him with those kind eyes of hers, blue eyes meeting with blue. "We're your friends now Ventus." He looked at the elder girl in disbelief, friends? he had never had friends before...it sounded nice...it was an awful long time before Ven looked up again with those clouded eyes of his. "Ven...?" Light asked.

"Ven?" he asked confused. Terra and Aqua gave her equally confused looks.

"I thought it best, like a nickname."

Terra smirked. "And we all know Light loves to make nicknames, the master's is...what was it? Eric?"

"Hey! It's short and sweet" she defended, crossing her arms. Terra lifted both hands up in defeat smiling. Light dashed in for a charge on Terra, they chased each other around the entire summit. Ventus and Aqua sat there watching. The four of them laughed the whole night through together. Ventus didn't even mind that Terra was there anymore. He felt happy, he felt safe.

**About an hour later...**

On their way back to the castle Ventus stopped the princess in the hallway. "Light..." he said shyly.

She turned to face the blonde behind her."Yes?"

"I had fun today...Thank you..." he blushed.

Light grabbed his hands. "No problem!" she said. "I had fun too!"

The blonde smiled. "Ohh..." he said. "And about the nickname..."

Light interrupted him. "Don't sweat it if you don't like it just ignore me when I call you"

"No...I like it..."He said. "It's very nice."

The girl smiled softly then let go of his hands. "I'm glad I came and talked to you today Ven, I got to see a side of you, I probably would have never seen if I didn't." The redhead turned around then waved back at him. "I hope to see you at practice tomorrow!" And with that, she disappeared into the darkness of the hallway.

She left, leaving the wayward wind with a warm feeling in his heart. From that day on…he knew he was going to like this place.

**The Next Day...**

Terra, Aqua and Light arrived at the training grounds. Terra and Aqua were doing practice swings and Light was looking around, searching for the spiky haired boy. "Where is he?" she said to herself.

The friends stopped swinging, after hearing their friend whisper, and turned to her. "Maybe, he forgot." Terra suggested.

Aqua turned to him. "Ven doesn't seem like the type to forget things though..."

The princess smirked. _The nickname is catching on... _Then she sighed and started to look around again. No sign of the blonde anywhere. _Maybe he did forget..._

They were just about to start the session when Aqua pointed out blonde spikes running towards them. "Look!" she yelled. Terra and Light turned. Their faces brightened.

"Am I too late?" Ven huffed.

They all smiled. "You're just in time"

* * *

**Bonds in Whispers**

* * *

_So here's the chapter they officially meet!_

_Sorry if anybody was out of character/_

_Anyway, Thanks so much to anyone who read and reviewed the last chapter or any chapter at that._

_It really means a lot when people review so THXX_

_One more thing, if you have any ideas or would like to see anything happen just put them in your reviews!Like the original Birth by Sleep, this fanfic will end the same way..._

_But what will happen to Light?_

_Read on and find out!_

_THXX for everyone who is reading and please continue!_

_I think this is my biggest author note..._

_If you're asking why it's because my friend is writing down everything and her hand is cramping up so I want to keep her writing as long as I can_

_Oh...She stopped..._

_Okay bye!_


	6. Questions in Answers

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters all rights go to Square Enix and Disney. Except Light.**

* * *

**Questions in Answers**

* * *

From that day on Light, Ventus, Terra and Aqua trained together in training sessions. In all those sessions Ventus learned so many things.

"The Mark of Mastery exam?" the blonde asked confused.

Light answered him. " A test to see if you are worthy enough to become keyblade masters!"

Ventus cocked his head. "And that's good?"

"Yup! It means that you are free! You can go to any world outside this one, anytime you want!" she sighed, closing her eyes as she pictured what it would be like. "That kind of freedom would be great!"

The princess sparkled as she talked about the different worlds out there. He couldn't help but blush. She was so passionate about this, so loyal to that dream, it was alluring. But he was interested too. Being a keyblade master sounded amazing.

"I-I want to be a keyblade master too..." he stuttered.

Light's face brightened. She ran up to him and grabbed his hands. "That's amazing Ven!All you have to do is train every day! Then maybe we could pass the test together!"

"Hey!" a voice called.

"Aren't you forgetting two more from your equation?" Terra stood by Aqua his arms crossed.

* * *

Every day was full of laughs. Every day was so carefree. Like nothing could tear apart this happiness and they wished it would never end. One particular day though Light was rather late to training. Ventus looked around. "It's not like her to be late..." he said.

Terra grinned. "Okay I know this fits 'maybe she forgot" Aqua elbowed him.

Then suddenly the princess dropped out of the sky in front of the spiky haired boy, making him fall back. Spread across her face, a grin. "How did you do that!" Ventus exclaimed.

All the redhead did was smile and point to the piece of armor on her shoulder. "Shhh! don't tell Eric. I'm not allowed to use this."

As she and Ventus laughed Terra clapped his hands. "Well now that we've established our princess breaking the rules." the princess stuck out her tongue. He continued. "Can we get started?"

The redhead's eyes widened. "Wait."

She pulled something out from her pocket and held it in front of the blonde. "Here. I asked Master Eraques for it yesterday."

What Light held in her hand was the Keyblade Master symbol everyone in the Land of Departure wore. Ven's eyes widened when he saw it. He looked from Light to the emblem, then Light again. She laughed. "Yes, its yours."

"Wow! That's perfect Light!" Aqua exclaimed.

Ventus didn't know what to think. He was feeling ten things at once. "T-thank you!" he said face going red.

She put the emblem on his chest and wrapped two black straps in an intersecting way making the 'X' sigil. (like everybody else). "Okay, I need to clip it now" she said. "Turn around."

He turned and she clipped the two straps on. "Alright! You're all set!"

"Let us see!" Aqua said impatiently. Ventus turned around.

Terra whistled (like when someone is impressed). "Impressive."

Aqua jumped with joy. All of them complemented him on how good he looked. Light smiled feeling very proud of herself. "Alright, alright, can we all tell Ven how good he looks after training?"

The blonde blushed with hot red fury while the two other teens grinned.

"Fine!"

* * *

Each of them took turns bouting each other. Light won most of her bouts; most of the ones she lost were to Terra, she couldn't compare to his strength. When the time came for Ventus to fight Terra, it was very frustrating for him. No matter what he did nothing worked. He tried using a quick blitz but was only thrown back by Terra's block. Light and Aqua sat on the sidelines cheering for him. "Ven! You almost had him that time!" Aqua said.

"C'mon!" Terra shouted.

"Just try one more time!" Light added.

"Hey, you're teaming up now?"

Ventus got back up, gripped the sword again and charged at the brunette.

* * *

As they were training Master Eraques came up and approached the princess. "Light." He called out.

She turned her head and walked over to the master. "What's up Eric?" He gave a look of disapproval.

"Sorry." She said quickly.

"I need to borrow you for a minute."

Light was confused, the redhead looked back to her friends then reluctantly followed her master.

* * *

After training, Ventus, Terra and Aqua sat at the edge of the mountain just outside of the castle. Ventus looked down at the wooden sword Terra gave him. Feeling a little discouraged that he couldn't, even once, gain the upper hand in battle. Terra looked at Ventus's saddened expression and tried to think of something. His eyes wandered and finally made its way to the battered wooden sword the boy was using. "Hey Ven," he said. "You see all those dents and nicks you got there?"

"Each one is proof that you're learning!" Aqua said.

Terra leaned back and swung his 'Terrablade' around. "You're trying too hard to move your body; you need to let your body move you."  
He held the blade straight then got up himself. He mimicked the keyblade taking ceremony. "In your hand take this blade. And so long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking. It's wielder you shall one day be made."

Aqua laughed. "What's that about?" she asked. "Who went and made you master?"

Terra looked back at Aqua. "Being a keyblade master is all I've dreamed about!" Ven just sat and looked back from Terra to Aqua as they spoke.

"Well, you're not the only one." she said.

Terra kneeled down on one knee. "I know. You, me, Light and Ven all share the same dream." Ven sighed as Terra held the keyblade in front of him. He reached out and grabbed it, like it was an honor.

It was in the moment when he noticed something. His eyes darted from one direction to the next; he couldn't seem to calm down. "What's wrong?" asked Terra.

"You can tell us." Aqua added.

The blonde blushed and looked down, trying to find the right words. "Wh-Where did Light go?" he asked. Aqua smiled softly.

"Don't worry" she said. "She just disappears sometimes, but she'll come back."

"She always comes back." Terra said.

* * *

Eraques walked up to the middle throne in the grand hall and sat down, his arms rested on the armrests. Light soon followed. As soon as he was done getting comfortable, she crossed her arms. "What did you need me for?" she asked.

He sighed before answering. "I believe you are ready."

"For what?" Light asked confused. There was silence for a while when the master slowly lifted his head and gave a stern look. The princess gasped. "Oh no I'm not!" she protested.

His stern look remained.

"You promised! I was gonna take that exam with Terra and Aqua!"

Another sigh. "Terra and Aqua are not ready, you are."

Light bit her lip. "Also, you are the princess, it is mandatory for you to take that exam early." The master got up from his chair and made his way to the middle of the room, passing the princess along the way. As he passed her, he spoke into her ear. "Set an example for the rest of us."

She hung her head. _Master Eraques really knows how to do a pep talk..._

"You will be taking the exam alongside master Xehanort's apprentice." He said, his back still turned.

Light instantly turned her head, her eyes wide with confusion.

_Xehanort's apprentice!?_

**Meanwhile...**

Xehanort overlooked the beautiful land of departure through a mystical orb. "Look Vanitas, this is where you will be taking your Mark of Mastery Exam..."

A boy in a mask stepped out of the shadows and stared into the orb. "It's so small..." he said.

His eyes went from a boy with brown hair to a girl with blue hair. Then to a boy with blonde hair and a girl with red hair. "Ventus..."

The bald man turned to his apprentice. "What do you make of them?" he asked.

"Too early to say..."

"You know what your job is?"

The dark boy nodded. "Destroy the princess...and claim the part that left..." Vanitas said as if he's rehearsed it a hundred times. Xehanort smirked. "Remember, the princess goes first. It doesn't matter whether you pass or not."

The boy focused his attention on the red haired girl. "Understood."

Xehanort turned away. "You will still only be a slave to the darkness anyway."

**Back at the Land of Departure...**

Light lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling lost in thought.

_Why would Master Eraques want me to take the Mark of Mastery Exam now? I don't even think I'm ready. And when did Master Xehanort get an apprentice? Who in the right mind would be Master Xehanort's apprentice?_

All the questions made her head hurt. She groaned and turned onto her side. "This has gotta be one of the worst news I've ever gotten"

Then there was a knock at the door. She sighed. "Come in."

* * *

In came Ventus, Terra and Aqua. "You've got a bunch of explaining to do." the brunette said, arms crossed.

"Huh?" Light sat up. Ventus, stepped forward. "You missed practice."

The princess stood in shock, put her hands to her head and fell back onto the bed. "Agh!" she yelled. "I totally forgot to come back!" Afraid to look at her friends she kept her attention at the ceiling "I'm sorry guys."

Terra smirked. "Well," he starts. "As long as you feel bad my work is done." She let out a small chuckle. Aqua smiled softly then sat at the edge of her bed. "So what were you doing?"

Silence for a really long time...

"Master Eraques said I was ready." She replied. Terra and Aqua's eyes widened. "Light that's amazing!" they said in unison. "Congratulations!"

"No it's not" she interrupted. "We said that we would take it together as a team. Instead I'm taking it with some other guy..."

This caught Ventus's attention. "What guy?" he asked.

"Master Xehanort's apprentice...I've never seen him though...I didn't even know he had an apprentice."

Terra took her head under his arm. "Come on! This is a big deal! You should be excited!"

The princess groaned. "I don't know if I want to take it."

* * *

A gasp filled the room. "Who are you?" Terra teased.

Light playfully shoved him. "I'm serious!" Aqua moved closer to her and held her hand. "We're okay with it!" she said. "Go! Take it!"

'Yeah!" Ventus added. "You've dreamed of this your whole life!"

"Don't throw it away!" they all exclaimed.

The princess thought about it...She didn't want to let her friends down... She took a deep breath and sighed. "Fine! I'll do it!"

Ventus looked at her with soft eyes. "I know you'll pass with flying colours."

Light looked up at him, into his eyes. She saw something in him that night. Something that she had never seen before. There was life in them now, they shined and sparkled like sapphires, like those beautiful blue gems. All of her friends smiled at her...and in that place and moment, she felt happy, the happiest she's ever felt...

"Thank you guys..."

* * *

**Questions in Answers**

* * *

_Chapter 5...I dunno what to say..._

_Other than thank you for reading it, So please tell me what you think of the story in your reviews_

_Anything I need to add? Any grammer problems? Anything at all?_

_and please do not mind the titles of the chapters, they have absolutely no connection to the chapter whatsoever_

_I just write down what I think sounds cool_

_Ummm...well I guess that's it for me_

_REVIEW THXX_


	7. Master of Light

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters in this story all rights go to Square Enix and Disney. Except Light, I'm gonna mix it up today, This will be told from Light's perspective, y'know 'looking back' and stuff like that. Because this whole story is a 'looking back' sort of thing...Y'know what? I'll explain in my author's note at the end.**

* * *

**Master of Light**

* * *

_I hated every minute of the exam._

_Not only did we not do it at home, in the grand hall like a normal Mark of Mastery test, we had to take it in a dry wasteland, where all you could see was rock, no grass or trees, there were even cracks in the ground we stood on._

_Taking the exam on another world..._

_You know what that meant? Terra, Aqua and Ven had to stay at home because they weren't allowed to leave the Land of Departure yet. Eric said it was a...request (demand was more like it) from Master Xehanort._

_I got to meet the boy who was master Xehanort's apprentice._

_He was...interesting..._

_Name? Vanitas._

_I remember his smirk and voice that day vividly._

_**"Idiot"**_

_I got the same sickening feeling from him like the one I always get from Xehanort. Like there's something up with him, with them, but no matter how many times I try to tell Eric anything about it he would just cast it aside._

_Vanitas wore a mask pretty much the entire time shrouding his face in mystery. According to Xehanort, he's extremely shy but he looked pretty confident to me, his swings were swift and accurate, his movements carefully calculated, and the scariest part...he kept me on my toes. No one's ever made me turn my head so many times, made me grip my blade with two hands, and made me constantly watch my back. Not Ventus, not Aqua and not even Terra._

_Vanitas was the toughest opponent I had ever faced._

_Suddenly he disappeared. I looked in front of me, above, behind...I couldn't see him anywhere._

_Then he emerged from below, delivered a swift quick blitz, his blade covered in darkness...I panicked. My hands unconsciously brought themselves to shield my body...I remember feeling searing pain on my arms, like they were burned...the result ended in them being scarred._

_I wanted to cry out...I wanted so much, as to shed tears showing the pain...but I couldn't risk it. Showing weakness could cost me my exam. So I mustered up all my courage and continued on._

_In the end I managed to pass. Vanitas on the other hand was told he needed more practice in holding in the darkness and returned with Xehanort to...wherever they come from..._

_My head spun, I felt for sure I was going to lose consciousness any minute, so I asked the Master if we could leave as soon as possible. However before Vanitas and Xehanort left the old master approached me, in all my bruised glory. Eraques pushed me forward much to my dismay saying it was rude not to say goodbye, though I thought passing out in front of a Master would have been rude and embarrassing mixed together._

_I refused. But he pushed me forward anyway. No choice...I closed my eyes and stepped forward extending my hand for him to shake. He took it, pulled me in for a hug, like he would do when I was a kid, and whispered in my ear._

**_"This is just the beginning..."_**

_And that was it...I passed out..._

_How lame...I passed...but i wasn't satisfied, I mean how could I?_

_I lost my battle...I lost...I LOST AND I PASSED!? I couldn't accept it..._

_..._

_I didn't consider myself a master...not one bit._

* * *

**Master of Light**

* * *

_Well like I said, this is a chapter of Light looking back on her life._

_*Spoilers for people who haven't played Birth by Sleep*_

_Right now she is at the Keyblade Graveyard fighting "the last battle" (as implied in the first chapter)_

_There is going to be a few of 'looking back' chapters._

_I think it's a good look into Light's personality..._

_Just tell me in your reviews if it's not cool, then I'll stop_

_Another way you can tell it's a talking perspective is when it's centered like this :D_

_I just noticed I've been spelling Eraqus wrong...I'll keep on spelling it like this (Eraques) cause it looks so unprofessional just changing the way a name is spelled 7 chapters into it...ugh..._

_Also, do I need to add more to Light's character? I dunno...she seems like she's missing something..._

_So anyway...THXX for reading_

_REVIEW PLS_


	8. Happy Last Year

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters all rights go to Square Enix and Disney, Except Light. Okay, I'm going to try something different today, I want to reply to some of the reviews, I might or might not be continuing to do this, but if I do choose to do this then it might be once every few chapters or so.**

**Peppermint-n-Spice: **_I'm so happy my story is actually in your favourites, thank you so much and I hope I can keep Light at those expectations, also concerning Terra and her friendship I hope I'm not making the characters go out of character_

**mockery: **_Thank you for reading and yes Eric is also something I would call the master_

**Twilight Dark Angel: **_I got the game as well and I'm loving it too, Thank you for taking an interest in Light and the story. It's my very first fanfic and I understand my writing is a little...welll...meh..._

**Anyway, thank you to those reviewers and now here is the next chapter.**

* * *

**Happy Last Year**

* * *

_No one spoke of my Mark of Mastery Exam when I woke up..._

_My guess is that Eraques told them not to..._

_As soon as I became Master things changed...I noticed I got to spend less and less time with Terra, Aqua and Ven..._

_I went on all sorts of trips in and out of home I'd be lucky enough to pass them in the hallway..._

_Of course I was allowed to go to other worlds of my own accord now, whenever I wanted...which was nice for a little while..._

_My favourite would probably be one called Radiant Garden..._

_A world that's surrounded by flowers..I go there all the time, mostly to get my mind off that day..._

_***Flashback***_

Vanitas lifts blade with merciless eyes, and a smirk on his face. "Goodbye." he says under his breath.

Unconsciously, Light brings her arms up to block any contact to her face when she felt a burning sensation.

"AGH!"

**_*Flashback*_**

_But everytime I tried...I couldn't...my mind just kept drifting back..._

_I was mad, I was frustrated, but most of all...I was scared..._

_The scar it left didn't scare me, I actually thought it was quite cool, but...I just didn't want to see them...So I covered them up..._

_Radiant Garden..._

_Every single time I would leave...unsatisfied..._

* * *

**Nightime...**

Light walked up the steps of the castle, in the darkness of the night, sighing. "Another day...gone by..."

_Another attempt to forget failed..._the redhead thought.

* * *

When she got to the top and opened the door, her eyes widened with surprise.

In front of her sitting on the bottom of the steps leading up to the grand hall was Ventus, his hands supporting his face as the head rocked back and forth, trying his best not to fall asleep. The blonde looked up, as he might have done many times before, and his face brightened. "Light!" he exclaimed. "You're back!"

The princess was too surprised to even answer but choked out. "Did you wait for me?"

"Yeah." he answered like it was no big deal.

The boy happily stood up and extended his hand out towards the girl with a smile. "You coming?"

* * *

_He would always be there..._

_Always...to extend his hand for me to take..._

_and every time, I would. Clutching it as we walked back into the castle.._

_Never even thinking about the day when I would have to let go..._

_..._

_**"Goodbye Little Princess..."**_

* * *

_******One Year Later...**_

The sounds of battle could be heard at the training area of the Land of Departure.  
"HA!" Ven yelled as he charged at Light.

She easily dodged him by jumping into the air and counter attacked with a swift strike raid (while still in the air). Which Ventus barely blocked. The princess landed gracefully on the ground then summoned her blade back to her hand.

"You've gotten better!" she shouted across the training field.

The blonde breathed heavily and gripped his wayward wind tighter. "Told ya I'm good!"

The princess smiled as she shouted. "Come at me!"

They both charged at each other. When both blades made contact Ventus pulled back and lifted his keyblade, ready to strike. Light saw what was coming and let her blade dematerialize, both key and master disappeared in a flash. Ven stopped when he swung at nothing. "Huh?" he said confused.

"You're gonna have to do better than that Ven." a voice said from behind.

In an instant Ventus did a 180 turn and was pushed hard in the stomach by the redhead keyblade's handle onto the ground. When he landed a pain spread across his entire back. He cried out in pain. Holding his stomach where he was hit, Ventus looked up to his friend extending her hand for him to take. "You're too good for me..." he said as he took the offer. She giggled and helped the boy up.

"Master Light" the blonde mocked when he was standing then he gasped, covering his mouth in the process. "Sorry."

She waved it off and forced a smile. "It's alright. I'm gonna have to get used to it sometime."

The princess inspected the blonde. "You need to work more on your blocks, they're a little weak, if I hadn't miscalculated the distance between us, I would have really hurt you."

Ven sighed crossing his arms and putting them behind his head in a relaxed pose. "I guess I still have a long way to go."

"I think you're Master material Ven," she said cheerfully. "With just a little more practice-"

"Oh no!" He interrupted waving his hands. "No more practice with you."

As they both laughed, a new voice came in. "You guys get along suspiciously well."

Both keybearers turned to see their two elders walking toward them. Terra nudged the redhead. "Are you two...?"

But before he could finish, she punched him in the arm. "Don't be ridiculous; basing it off of getting along well, I would have guessed you and Aqua were already married."

Both the stormfall and earthshaker wielders blushed while the wayward wind laughed. Light smirked. After the incident of Eric teasing her the first time Ventus came Light thought long and hard, trying to come up with a good comeback for when one of her friends teased her about her relationship with the blonde, and she knew that day would come. Terra cleared his throat, the embarrassment slowly going away. "How about helping us with our Mark of Mastery Exam?" he asked.

The princess crossed her arms. "If you think you can handle it."

The brunette made a fist and forced a smile, completely in the moment. "Oh hoh! I see...if that's how it's gonna be!" It suddenly became a stare down between the little princess and the powerful keybearer. "Bring it on!"

Aqua came in between them, like she always does, before it became a serious issue. "You want to let us in on the action too?" gesturing to the blonde and herself.

The princess flinched. "Omigosh I totally forgot!" Silence as the blue haired girl raised an eyebrow. "Oops?"

She sighed. "Come on, let's get to work."

* * *

For a while they all took turns sparing each other, but eventually stopped, for they ran out of breath. Then all sat at the edge of the ledge overlooking their beautiful, majestic world. Cool morning wind blew through their hair as the princess announced out of the blue. "I have to leave tomorrow..."

Ventus turned towards her. "Why?" he asked.

"An order from Master Eraques, He said, and I quote." she imitated the master, deepening her voice. "You must go; monitoring the world's balance is part of a keyblade master's duty"

Terra and Aqua laughed, understanding the joke, but Ventus wasn't amused. He didn't want her to leave again; whenever she left he would always get a weird feeling in his chest, like a worry that he would never see her again. But each time Light would always come back without a scratch and a smile on her face. He shook away the thought and let out. "Stay safe."

She smiled as she answered. "Naturally"

**At Night...**

Ventus lay awake on his bed in his room, unable to sleep.

The blonde's room was fairly small compared to Light's. Looking at it from the doorway, you could see a large window and under it the bed he slept on. Just beyond the head of the bed, against a wall was a bookshelf full of books, some neatly placed and some messyly thrown on and at the right side of the bed a desk. The rest of the room was full of assorted nick nacks, for example plants in different part of the room, a big tiki mask on his desk and hanging on the wall a model ship.

Thinking it was obvious he wasn't going to sleep Ven sat up and sighed. _What's this feeling?_

Suddenly a light appeared in the corner of his eye, he turned his head to the window for a better look. Another strip of light shot through the sky, now it had his full attention. The teen turned his full body around to the window and placed his hands on the sill (windowsill).

Several lights flew across the sky. Ventus's eyes brightened as he hit the windowpane. "A Meteor Shower!" he exclaimed happily.

Without a second thought he jumped off his bed and raced for the summit.

* * *

Ventus ran right pass Terra's room, his panting and footsteps waking the brunette up. The older teen walked to the door and stood at his doorway rubbing his eyes watching the blonde race away. "Ven?" he said confused.

Slowly Terra got dressed and walked out of the room, following Ventus. Taking his time…..

* * *

Aqua just finished getting a glass of water and was walking back to her room. She was about to turn at the corner when Ventus ran right in front of her, obviously not noticing the teen standing there. She stood in shock for a while until she shook the feeling away and contemplated on whether to follow him or not. _Yeah...I should go, just to see if he's going to be okay..._

And with that Aqua ran after him.

* * *

Light sat on a couch in her room looking out the window, elbow in the windowsill and hand on her face. The princess sighed as she watched the beauty of a meteor shower. Then she turned her attention away from the meteor shower to overlook her majestic world.

_So beautiful..._

She unconciously looked down to the ground. The beautiful paved pattern on the tiles of the land of departure's castle platform, the way the circle is so perfect, the way the tiles always looked so smooth and shiney, the way...Ventus...is standing...right there?

"Huh!?" Light cocked her head as she watched the blonde run off and was replaced by her blue haired elder, then Terra? They all seemed to be running to the summit.

_To see the meteor shower?_ she thought. In an instant she hopped off the couch, ran out the door and followed her friend's leads.

* * *

As soon as Ventus got there he layed down on the soft grass bringing his hands behind his head as a pillow and stared up at the night sky. The stars twinkled in the darkness like a giant decorated dark blue blanket. But laying there staring up at the sky, he didn't know why but he felt a bit of nostalgia. "Why does this feel so familiar?"

His eyes started to feel heavy, blinked a couple times and then let himself sleep.

* * *

Aqua arrived at the summit where the first thing she saw was Ventus on the ground sleeping soundly, she giggled quietly and slowly walked over.

* * *

A few minutes later Ventus started to slowly wake. He sat up, yawned as he stretched and instantly slumped to the ground again, eyes closed. Once he opened them again something came into focus...it was Aqua?!

"Woah!" he shouted, shooting right back up. The blue haired teen laughed at the surprised look on her friend's face. "Gimme a break, Aqua." he said.

"Ven! You hopeless sleepy head, Y'know you should have at least brought a blanket."

The blonde hung his head, confused. "But...did I dream that place up? It really felt like I had been there before...looking up at the stars..."

Aqua smiled as she rubbed his head, like Terra would usually do to him and Light, chuckling. "Cept you've always lived here with us."

Ventus wanted to believe her, but he knew in his heart there was still doubt. "Yeah...I know."

They both walked over to the ledge the four would usually sit and did so comfortably.

* * *

Terra walked in and saw both the blonde haired boy and Aqua already there, he walked over. Still taking his time...

* * *

"Hey Aqua" Ventus said.

"Hmm?"

"Y'ever wonder what stars are? where light comes from?" She turned to the stars. "Hmm...well they say-"

"That every star up there is a different world." Terra interrupted. Ventus looked over happily after hearing his elder's voice. Aqua smiled. "Terra!" He grinned. "Yep, hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own, the light is there hearts and it's shining down on us like a million lanturns."

Ventus looked at Terra with a confused face."What? I don't get it."

"In other words they're just like you, Ven."

The blonde boy got up and walked over to his brown haired elder. "What does THAT mean?"

"You'll find out someday, I'm sure"

"I wanna know now!"

"You're too young to know now!"

"Quit treating me like a kid!"

As Terra and Ven went on with their rambling, Aqua sat there laughing.

"Hey, What are you laughing at?" Terra asked.

She held in another urge to laugh. "I can't help it. You two would make the weirdest brothers."

"HUH?" the two boys said in unison. They all laughed as they went back to sit on the ledge. Before Ventus could sit down his eyes were covered by two hands. "Guess who." the voice said. He laughed. "Light."

The darkness went away and was replaced by the princess's red hair and smiling face. "Correct!"

* * *

Aqua looked back. "Oh good we're all here, that reminds me,"

They all looked at the blue haired girl. "Terra, you and I have our Mark of Mastery Exam tommorrow." she turned to the redhead. "Are you sure you have to leave?"

Ventus frowned. _That subject again..._

Light nodded. "Yeah..." then a thought struck her, a grin spread across her face. "But the master never said WHEN to leave..."

Terra sighed. "Leave it to Light to twist the master's words to her liking."

She smiled happily. "What brought the Exam up all of a sudden?" Ventus asked Aqua.

"Oh right!" she exclaimed. The teen rummaged through her pockets and pulled out what looked like four flowers? One had a green colour to it with a silver keyblade master emblem, the second one had a blue colour and another silver emblem, the third had an orange colour to it with a gold emblem and the fourth a purple colour and gold emblem. "I made us good luck charms."

Aqua tossed the orange one to Terra. He held it with pride. The purple one to Light which confused her and the green one to Ventus. "I get one too?" he asked happily.

"Of course, one for each of us" The three of them put the charms together admiring them. Light stared at hers. Aqua looked over concerned. "Light, do you not like it?" she asked.

She jumped. "What?! No! I just...You said it was a good luck charm for passing the exam...I passed mine already..."

Aqua sighed. "It's not really just for that!"

"Huh?"

The stormfall wielder looked to the stars. "Somewhere out there, there's this tree with starshaped fruit and it represents an unbreakable connection, so long as you carry charms that look like it nothing can ever drive you apart, you will always find your way back to each other."

Light sighed gripping her charm, that speech made her feel a little better.

Terra nudged her arm. "Think of it as 'I hope you make it back from your mission, alive."

"WHAT!?" the princess exclaimed. Aqua laughed. "Technically you're supposed to make them with seashells, but I did the best that I could with what I had." she shrugged.

Terra sighed and crossed his arms. "Oy, somethimes you are such a girl..." he teased.

"Hey what do you mean SOMETIMES?"

Ventus seemed a bit discouraged. "So...this isn't a real good luck charm?"

"Well," Aqua answered. "That's yet to be seen. But I did work some magic on it.."

Light and Ventus jumped. "Really?" the princess asked.

"What?" he finished.

She smiled and lifted the charm into the air. "An unbreakable connection!"

* * *

Ventus stared up at the sky as Terra, Aqua and Light started to make their way back.

_Yeah..._he thought, clutching the good luck charm. _We'll be alright, Light...will come back..._

"Shall we?" Terra asked the two ladies. Aqua nudged him, he flinched. "What?"

Light punched him in the arm and pointed to the blonde. "Forgetting someone?" she asked.

"Right, right, Hey Ven!" he called. "We're heading back."

The boy turned snapping out of his thoughts, got up and ran to them. "Yeah! Me too!"

* * *

Aqua stared up at the night sky and clutched the good luck charm. "Together..." she muttered. "Always!"

"Aqua!" Light called. The teen took her attention away from the stars and followed her friends.

And as they walked away the stars in the night sky shone down upon them.

_That would be the last night we ever spent beneath the same stars..._

**Somewhere far away...**

Master Yen Sid and King Mickey stood in front of each other at the old master's mysterious tower. The wizard opened his eyes to meet the mouse king's. The words he spoke next, he made sound dire.

"Mickey..." he starts. The mouse cocked his head.

"I cannot shake the feeling something terrible is about to transpire..."

Outside the window was a starry sky, with four lights, green, blue, orange and purple. They were the ones that shone the brightest.

**KINGDOM HEARTS:BIRTH BY SLEEP REVISITED**

* * *

**Happy Last Year**

* * *

_Well here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long_

_I ran into a little writers block there, but it's all good._

_I actually had this done quite some time ago but some arguments came up and stuff like I really wanted to add something but it seemed somewhat unnecessary so yeah….here it is….._

_I also really wanted to wait to release this with my other fanfiction, kinda like a double take. It's a Naruto one, so check it out!_

_My chapters have gotten big again...sigh...oh well, What happens, happens._

_I've realized lately that some authors create a voice for their character outside of the story, like the character would talk in the author's note. Should I do that for Light? I dunno I think most of the time she would just end up telling me something's wrong with my story and writing..._

_Well whateves. Anyway, thank you so much to all you people out there reading! It's an amazing feeling to know someone likes your work! and if you don't that's okay not everyone likes every single story they read._

_So uh...what else? Oh yeah! Please, please, please review! I want to know what you guys think! R&R THXX_


	9. The Mark of Mastery

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters all rights go to Square Enix and Disney. Except Light.**

* * *

**The Mark of Mastery**

* * *

"Goodnight." Light said as Aqua disappeared into the darkness. It had been very late when they came back from watching the meteor shower, Terra raced for his bed as soon as the castle doors opened, leaving Aqua, Light and Ventus to themselves. Now that Aqua was gone and it was just the two of them, the boy turned to the girl smiling. "And then there were two." He said. She shoved him playfully laughing. They walked. "How do you think it'll go tomorrow?" Ven asked casually.

There was silence, she wasn't surprised by what he asked, and she was actually expecting it. So she told him the answer she had prepared in her head. "Honestly…I don't know, I hope it goes well, I know two are ready…if it were possible I'd name them master in a heartbeat."

Ventus laughed sheepishly. "That would make the whole process easier…"

"Yeah, definatly."

They reached a green door and Ventus turned towards her. "This is my room."

"Okay." She answered. There was a long silence before Ven said. "Well, Good night then." And closed the door."

Silence…

"Tomorrow…Mark of Mastery…"Light said aloud. She thought back to her own Mark of Mastery exam. Flashes…that's all she remembers, flashes of light, flashes of darkness and then pain, she stroked the bandages on her arms and stood there staring at them for a while. Then the princess shook her head and made her way to her room.

**Minutes later…**

Light sat in her bed snuggled under her bed covers; the only light that was visible was the light from the moon shining through her window. She brought her arm up once more to look at the bandages on her arms. Biting her lip, she started to unravel the long pieces of cloth.

When they were off, the girl brought her arm back and took a good look at the scars left on them. They were fully healed yet somehow…they still hurt. She threw away the old cloth into the small trash can by her bed and reached into her bedside table for new ones to put on. The scars didn't bleed, or hurt but she felt a need to put bandages on…it was strange but it felt right, so it became a daily thing. Unraveling then bandaging and then sleeping.

**The Next Day…..**

"MORE PRACTICE?!" the princess exclaimed. "Yup." Terra answered as he made a blow on a golden practice ring. Light was at a loss for words; all she could do was stand there with her mouth open as Terra swung his blade again.

"You should close your mouth." He proceeded to do so for her. "You'll catch flies."

The princess slapped his hand away. "You should be resting!" she exclaimed. "The exam is in like what? Another 3 hours! Take a nap! Read a book! Anything but more training!"

He bit his lip. "I know," he said frustrated. "I know, it's just I'm really nervous…this is how I get rid of those nerves."

Light's eyes softened. "Y'know, a little nerve is good for something like this."

"Yeah…." He smiled at her. "Thanks Light, I'm glad you're one of the masters at the exam today…It really helps." She gave him a thumbs up. "Don't worry; I know you'll pass with flying marks!"

He laughed. "Thanks!" then the happy smile was replaced with a mischievous grin. He let his keyblade disperse and took a deep breath. "Terra?"

The brunette yelled and punched the air. "YARGH!" the princess's face burned with hot red fury. Terra looked over and laughed at her expression. "I-It's not funny!" she stuttered.

He laughed some more. "Oh it is."

Did she really look that ridiculous when she did that? As she blushed, all of a sudden Terra remembered something. "Oh yeah," he said snapping her out of her thoughts. "Ven came by here earlier looking for you."

"For me?" The princess asked somewhat confused. "Yeah." He answered. "I think he's at the summit now."

**At the Summit…**

Ventus stood at the summit, overlooking the land of departure. The cold breeze blew through his blonde spikes, his eyes bright with excitement. Inside his right hand he held a charm that was connected to a silver chain. _Today…_he thought. _I'm gonna tell her today!_

As Ven was lost in thought, Light arrived and ran up to him. "Ven!" she called. He turned around to the redhead and smiled. When she was in front of him she asked. "So what did you need?"

The boy said nothing; he merely grabbed her right hand with his left and placed the charm inside it. "It's for you." He said. She opened her palm and stared at the silver trinket. It sparkled in her hand. The charm was a silver crown attached to a silver chain, which the princess assumed was a necklace. "Did you make this?" she asked in awe.

"Yeah." He answered. "It's not as good as what Aqua can do but…"

Light shook her head. "It's beautiful." Ventus scratched his head feeling somewhat embarrassed. "Thanks."

She ran her fingers on the surface of the charm, feeling the smooth simplicity of it, and then continued to put it on. She twirled around in front of him and asked how she looked. He blushed. "Uh…you look…great." _Go! _He thought. "Uhh…"he started. "Light…I-"

"I should get back…" she said, interrupting him. "The masters are expecting me." He turned around, feeling embaressed, hoping she won't see his red face. "Uh…ok." He said.

As she walks away she turns back to look at him once more, then leaves.

* * *

Ven groaned as he slumped back onto the ground. He sighed. _I couldn't tell her…_

* * *

On Light's way back to the castle, she bumps into Aqua. "Woah!" the blunette exclaimed. "Sorry!"

Aqua gets a good look of Light. She smiled then pointed to the necklace. "That from Ven?" The princess lifted an eyebrow. "Yeah, how did you know?"

Aqua laughed lightly and answered. "It's because I helped him with it of course." The woman turned her head and looked around, then sighed. "You lose something?" the princess asked.

"Actually," Aqua started. "I did."

"What?"

"My partner in the exam." Light smirked deviously. "Little Miss Aqua is looking for Terra…"

Aqua blushed and waved her hands. "Wha? No! I just…wanted to make sure he was…um…well rested for the exam…?" as she said this the elder avoided making eye contact with her friend who only raised her suspicion. The princess shrugged. "The guy's in the training area training non-stop, maybe you can get him to actually relax."

The blue haired girl laughed her face still red. "All right, Thanks." And she ran off.

* * *

As Light walked into the grand hall, she saw Eraques, Xehanort and…Vanitas. One look at Light nearly made Eraques lose his composure, he looked at her with wide eyes and "what the heck are you still doing here" written all over his face, then he sighed thinking, _It's not like I didn't see this coming…_

She smiled. "Uh oh, I'm in trouble." The redhead walked over.

* * *

"Princess!" Xehanort exclaimed when he saw her. "I was not aware that you would be attending."

She laughed as she walked over to Eraques and clutched his sleeve. "I uh…didn't really talk it over with Eric." The master let it slide; he knew she always felt uneasy around Xehanort, letting her hold his sleeve was just a small price to pay for having him here. She looked over to the bald man's apprentice, who was standing at his master's side.

"Light." Vanitas said acknowledging the princess. She did the same, forcing a smile. "Vanitas."

The boy scoffed. She turned away scrunching her nose, he chuckled. "What kind of face is that? Is that anyway to thank somebody for carrying you all the way back here after you passed out?"

She turned back with a sour look on her face. He gave a "hmph" clearly seeing he wasn't wanted and walked away. "I'm going to take care of something." He told Xehanort before leaving. "Very well." His master said. "Don't be long."

Eraques nudged the princess as a way of telling her to let go and he gazed up at the light coming out of the stained glass window. It was surprisingly easy to tell what time of day it is by looking at it, if it's really bright then its morning and if it's dark then it was nighttime "They should be gathering in the hall soon." He said. "Is everybody ready?"

Xehanort walked over to one of the thrones and sat down. "I am ready." He answered.

After leaving her master's side, Light proceeded to do the same. "Yup." She said. "Ready."

"Then let the Examination hereby begin now."

* * *

As Terra, Aqua and Ventus walked in the three masters sat at the thrones looking dignified, even Light. Eraques sat on the throne on the right; Xehanort sat on the left and Light of course, sat in the middle. Ventus, who was still uneasy about his earlier conversation with the princess, turns to glance over at her when his eyes met Xehanort's. The old man smirked. He gasped and turned back to look at the ground, glancing over once more and catching a glimpse of the master making his way to the front to talk, he stood at attention.

Eraques made his way to the front of his two students. He looked at both of them with a serious face. Inside he was thinking how much they had grown and that today was the day that their training would all be proven worthwhile. _Do not let me down… _he thought. He pushed those thoughts away and focused on the here and now. "Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery."

Terra and Aqua stood at attention to the three masters, listening intently to the speech.

"Not one but two of the keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates…but this is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy-not a test of wits but a test of heart. Both of you may prevail, or neither." Eraques gestures to Xehanort. "But I am sure our guest Master Xehanort…did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the Mark." Xehanort bows his head. Then Eraques gestures to Light. "And of course our very own princess, who has also obtained the title of master, is here to see."

Terra looks up and smiles at Light. She smiles back. The master continues. "I trust you are ready."

"Yes." Both apprentices say in unison. Eraques summons his blade. "Then let the Examination begin." He casts a spell and the key shines. Five balls of light appear in the middle of the room. Both bearers get into their battle positions, ready for battle.

Xehanort flexes his hand and summons an immense amount of darkness.

Suddenly a layer of darkness envelopes the spheres causing them to go haywire, Terra and Aqua stood their ground as the spheres travel around the room. Eraques's eyes widened as did Light's.

Xehanort smirked. Everything was going as planned.

The apprentices didn't know what was going on but they charged on as a test was a test no matter how many errors. One of the spheres was headed for the spikey haired spectator. Aqua and Terra's eyes widened. "Ven!" they yelled. Light gasped standing up from her seat.

The blonde stood his ground and summoned his wayward wind; using his backhand style he destroyed the sphere. "Ha!" he yelled. "Don't worry about me. You two focus on the exam!" The princess sighed in relief.

Aqua was quick to argue. "But Ven, you're in danger here! Go wait in your room." Light smiled. _So motherly…_

Ventus shook his head. "No way!" he protested. "I've been looking forward to this, seeing you two become masters. I'm not gonna miss it now!"

Terra smiled. "He can take care of himself. He's been out there training just as hard as us."

The blonde grinned. "Yeah!"

"Stay sharp Ven!" Aqua yelled.

Light went to go help put an end to it but Eraques put his hand in the way. She looked up at him with confused eyes, he merely shook his head as if to say 'let the events unfold'. She did as motioned and sat back in her chair, watching her friends fight.

* * *

When it was finally over Eraques stepped up to the front once more and spoke. "That was unexpected…but one must keep a still heart even the most trying of circumstances. It was an excellent test, one I chose to let unfold. Which brings us to your next trial…"

_The one on one battle…_Light thought as she stroked the bandages on her arm.

Aqua and Terra stepped forward until they stood facing each other from a considerable amount of distance. "Now, Terra and Aqua, the two of you will face each other in combat. Remember there are no winners- only truths, for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed."

Both apprentices get into their battle positions as the master speaks. "Begin!"

At those words Terra and Aqua charge at each other. Using the same move they both clashed blades. At the sound of both keys clashing Aqua jumps back to create distance then goes in for an attack to his head which Terra blocks easily. But that didn't stop Aqua, she withdraws her blade and goes in for a lower body attack, which was again, blocked.

It was repeating itself; Aqua was on the offensive side and Terra on the defensive. Then Terra musters up all his power and goes straight in for an all-out attack, doing a backflip to get out of the way, Aqua dodges. Light smiled._Nice, Aqua…so acrobatic. _Now Terra was on the offensive, Aqua kept moving back to get out of the way of Terra's attacks. When there was enough distance Aqua did two lower body attacks. The first missed and the second nearly knocked Terra's nose off. Bringing him back instead, then she charged at him.

Overwhelmed by the pressure of what to do next Terra panicked. He brought his hand back and summoned a forbidden power. Noticing what he did, he immediately extinguished the power and continued on to fight, hoping no one noticed.

Light narrowed her eyes. Xehanort seemed to take pleasure in the sudden turn of events and smirked.

* * *

When the fight was over both Terra and Aqua stood at attention as the three masters huddled together at the thrones. "How do you think they did?" Eraques asked as he placed a hand on Light's shoulder.

"I felt the power of darkness…" Xehanort said in a hushed tone. Eraques wasn't surprised, he felt it too and he knew Light did as well. There was a silence as everyone tried to establish what was happening. "I think they did well…." The redhead said covering the awkwardness and to defend her friend.

Xehanort narrowed his eyes. "Are you letting your friendship for the boy affect your judgment princess?"

Light was taken aback by his answer. "What?!" she exclaimed. "Of course not! I..." She lowered her head. There was silence. It was true; she was letting her friendship for Terra get the best of her, and why shouldn't it? She was the one training with him all this time, she knows better than anyone, Terra deserved the title of "master" more than she did. Her heart ached and not because of the tough decision, but because of the lingering presence of darkness. Xehanort sighed. "Let me make this easier for you..." he started. "Did you see him use the power of darkness?"

See it? She could smell it, but she didn't want to cost Terra his test. _What should I do?! _Light thought.

Eraques's hand on her shoulder tightened, she looked up to him and saw the soft expression in his eyes.

"Light..." he said understandingly. "Did you see?"

The princess sighed; she couldn't lie to the master, and then answered discouragingly. "Yes..."

The bald man smirked and turned away. "Then it's settled." As Xehanort walked away Eraques followed. The master passed by Light and whispered in her ear. "Wait my study…I have something I would like to discuss."

She obediently did as she was told.

"We have deliberated and reached a decision..." was the last thing she heard before leaving. "I'm so sorry Terra..." the girl muttered.

* * *

"We have deliberated and reached a decision."

Both teens stood at attention. The master continued. "Terra, Aqua, you both performed commendably." he paused. "However, only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery."

Terra was shocked. "Terra, you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check. But there is always next time. That is all."

"Aqua," the master called out as Xehanort was leaving. "As our newest Keyblade Master you are entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait here for further instruction."

After he was done talking, Master Eraques left to his study as well as Master Xehanort, leaving the three of them in the room alone. Ventus ran over to the duo. "Hey..." Aqua said extending her arm to comfort him. "Terra..." Ven said. "I'm sorry..."

"The darkness..."the brunette mumbled. "Where did it come from?"

* * *

Xehanort walked down the steps of the land of departure as he met up with his dark apprentice. "What do you make of Ventus?" he asked.

The boy was leaning on the wall holding his mask in his hands as he replied coldly. "He ain't gonna cut it, Somebody's gotta break that loser in."

The master turned away. "Not here you won't, I have to keep up appearances."

Vanitas put his mask back on. "I know that. He just needs a little incentive to leave home." They both walked down the steps to execute their thought out plans.

* * *

Terra walked away from his friends feeling ashamed. "Sorry..." he said. "But I need some time alone."

**Meanwhile…**

Light waited in the master's study. About 30 minutes later Master Eraques came in. "Eric!" she greeted as if there was nothing to talk about. "Sit." Was what he simply said. She did as told. There was a long silence until Eraques said. "I was very impressed by your performance today."

"Huh?"

"You were calm, reserved, and relayed information commendably." He said calmly. She smiled. "Great! That all?"

"No." he said. She sighed. "I'm very hesitant on sending you out on this mission." He continued.

"What? Why?"

The master's eyes were stern. "There's a new kind of darkness in the worlds right now upsetting the balance, it could be dangerous."

"I can handle it." She said almost instantly. His eyes widened at her enthusiasm. "You've always taught me not to run from my battles, I'm not backing down."

"But-"

"Master…" she pleaded. "Please…"

He sighed, getting up from his chair and making his way for the door, Light's eyes following him the whole way through. "Are you sure you'll be safe?" He asked.

"Yes!" she answered.

He was hesitant. "Then…" the master sighed. "All right."

"Really?"

"Really." He confirmed for her. "But remember; whenever there's light there's always darkness…so be careful." He turned the knob and opened the door, he had to get back to the hall, don't want to keep Aqua waiting.

"I know." She smiled.

"Also, I will be calling a meeting for everyone in our world to attend." He said. "Ignore the bell and continue on with your assignment." For some reason he felt uneasy, like this would be the last time he would see her smile, which only made him want to take her out of the mission more, but he was a man of his word, so he decided to walk and let the feeling pass. "Right!" the princess answered.

"And…Light." He called out from the hallway. She looked at him curiously. "Yeah?"

"What was that name you always call me?"

She made a confused face. "Eric?" He felt a warm feeling inside as he said this. "Eric…" he repeated. "That's clever." Then he was gone.

**Meanwhile…**

The youngest apprentice of the four lay on his bed swinging the wooden blade, labeled Terra and sighed. He was depressed. He couldn't tell Light what he wanted to in the morning and now Terra failed his exam! It wasn't fair…Suddenly he heard the bell for a gathering ring. The boy gasped and jumped off his bed making his way straight for the door. "Better hurry Ventus…" a sudden eerie voice said from behind, in an instant he spun around, only to see a boy he didn't know in a mask. "Huh? Who are you?!" Ven shouted.

"…or you'll never see Terra again." The dark boy continued. Ven lifted an eyebrow, clearly feeling rather confused. "What? Get real." He said. "I can see Terra anytime I want."

The mysterious boy just stood there leaning against the blonde's desk, feeling as relaxed as ever. "Like right now? He's leaving you behind. And by the time you catch up…he'll be a different person."

"Look-whoever you are-you don't know the first thing about Terra. Me and him will always be a team. You trying to pick a fight or what?" It was an over exaggeration to say Ven was mad, more like annoyed, that a total stranger was judging he and his best friend's relationship.

Vanitas walked toward the other end of the room. "Oh, grow up. Is that what you call friendship? You'll never know the truth unless you go out and look for it yourself." He turns to face Ven. "Come on, what could you possibly know when you're stuck here, looking at nothing but what's in your tiny world?" A dark corridor opens. "And I may not know much about your friend but…I know your princess all too well…" Now Ven was mad. "Hey!" he shouted before Vanitas walked through, disappearing in the darkness. Leaving Ventus with some scary thoughts in his mind, he sighed and reminisced on all the memories he and Terra shared then pictured Light's smiling face. _Light would never get involved with a guy like that right?_ Then he made a break for it.

* * *

Light walked the halls in a strangely happy mood. Eraques's words echoed in her mind. _That's clever. _She giggled.

"Someone's in a good mood." A voice said from behind. She spun around and there stood none other than Vanitas, draining out all of her happy thoughts.

"What do you want?" she said almost coldly but with a hint of hesitation. His head seemed to turn to the side. "What do you mean? I can't say hi to a fellow apprentice without being interrogated as to why?" he chuckled. "That's harsh, but I guess I shouldn't call you an apprentice anymore…" he started to take a few steps closer to her.

"Vanitas…" she cautiously as she stepped back. It was like a routine. Every time he took a step towards her, she took a step back. They kept it up until Light felt the cold sensation of the wall behind her. She looked all around; trying to find a way to escape but it was no use.

The dark boy caressed her hair. "It's amazing..." he states. "How someone like you cannot be tainted by the temptations of darkness." She slapped his hand away replying with a glare. "The darkness doesn't tempt me!"

The boy lifted his head. "Ah...so you're one of them… "He said almost sadly. Light lowered her head, but still managing to keep her eyes on him; she could have sworn she heard a bit of loneliness in his voice. _Could it be…_she thought. _Could Vanitas actually have a heart?_

There was silence as she showed a look of concern for him. "Hey…" she started. "I'm sorry…for slapping your hand…" she said thinking that she hurt his feelings, but then the silence was replaced by a laugh.

_Heart? Vanitas? Of course not…_

"You are interesting." He said turning his head away from her, but he could have been looking at something else, after all, the princess couldn't see anything behind his mask. "I guess I'll let you in on the fun."

"What are you talking about?!" she demanded turning red at the fact that she actually cared about him for a moment. _How could I have been so stupid as to take pity on HIM! Of all people!_

He pointed to the window. She raised an eyebrow. Keeping an eye on the boy the whole way, Light made her way to the translucent surface and looked through. It was Terra and…Xehanort…

"What could they be talking about I wonder…" Vanitas said eerily. Light turned around ready to say something like 'why would I care?' when suddenly…he was gone.

The princess didn't know why, but she felt a certain uneasiness, like when the pieces of a puzzle shouldn't fit together so easily. Before she knew it, she was making her way to the castle doors.

Vanitas watched from afar as the princess ran. He stared at her for a while then turned the other way disappearing into a dark corridor.

* * *

Careful not to disturb Aqua and Eric's conversation Light slipped by without making a sound.

* * *

**Minutes Later…**

She ran onto the platform of the land of departure, only to be caught in the wind of Ventus's very own armor. _Armor!? Ventus!? That's not good._

"Ven!" she yelled, but he was gone. "No! Ven!" she heard Aqua yell from behind, who was making her way down the steps followed by none other than Eric who yelled. "Princess! Stop him!"

Without giving it a second thought, she pressed the button on her armor activating her suit and threw her keyblade in the air, allowing it to transform. Light's armor was just like any other piece of armor. Its main color was purple and on her helmet was a small piece crafted to look like a crown. She jumped onto her glider and made a portal to the outside world.

The glider hummed making its way for the sky with its rider on top. As it floated the rider pictured her friend in his green armor. "What would make him want to leave home?" she wondered aloud.

_This might be a minor setback on my mission…_

* * *

**The Mark of Mastery**

* * *

_Very long chapter…I think this is the longest chapter so far…_

_Being that I hope you guys will still read it and get to this point. I know I myself get really overwhelmed when I see huge chapters or books…so...yeah…_

_A little info on Light, her being a redhead also has a connection to Sora's attraction to Kairi._

_Since Ventus's heart was inside him and the certain little scene between Sora and Xemnas in Dream Drop Distance…I decided to make her a redhead._

_So…yeah here's Chapter 9, Please keep the reviews coming, it's nice to know what people think_

_Review, Favorite, Follow RFF please_

_THXX for Reading R&R or RFF_


	10. 1st World:Enchanted Dominion

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters all rights go to Square Enix and Disney. I only own my OC Light**

* * *

**Enchanted Dominion**

* * *

Light traveled along the lanes between, on her glider that resembled a scooter without wheels, contemplating on which world to visit first. Her whole body safely tucked under her purple armor. "What would make Ven want to leave home?" she asked herself. "It doesn't make any sense..."

_Unless it's to get away from Vanitas..._she joked. _But that's impossible, Ventus doesn't know Vanitas and Vanitas is so anti social that he wouldn't talk to anybody he didn't have to talk to_

Light then spotted a world she's never been to before and decided to check there for her missing friend.

* * *

The princess walked along the edge of a sparkling lake, in...as she referred to it as, an enchanted forest. "Wooowww!" she said in awe. The fresh air smelled so good and the wind blew threw her red locks keeping her cool. Light smiled as a sigh escaped her lips. _What a great place to live..._Then a thought struck her and she slapped her cheeks. "No time to be relaxing! Gotta find Ven!"

She kept walking at a good pace muttering to herself. "I know the lanes between a lot better than Ven, Terra or Aqua...I know where I'm going...so...I might be the first person to actually reach a world..." then stopped her steps. "So...should I wait? no, that would waste time...hmmm..."

She bit her finger and reached a decision. "I should continue with my mission monitoring the world's balance, and if I'm lucky I'll run into him."

***Cue Opening Sequence for Enchanted Dominion***

The princess walked for what seemed like ages when she reached a forest clearing, she let out an exasperated sigh and placed her hands on her hips. "Nothing out of the ordinary here." she announced. "Might as well take my leave."

As Light's hand made its way to the button on her armor a swivel of darkness emerged from the ground behind her. It twitched around, eyes scanning the area until it found a target. The monster's eyes glowed and it charged at the girl. Her expression remained blank as she instantly summoned her keyblade, spun around and slashed the blade across the twisted creature's body. Her eyes widened as she saw what it was, that was trying to attack her. The monster's body disappeared in a blue flame leaving nothing in its place. The princess stood there in shock. "What was that?"

As she wondered, more monsters appeared. Light got into her battle stance. "Is this what the master was talking about? a new kind of darkness...?"

All Light's attacks hit easily as she fought, though her opponents were different the princess concluded one thing about them, they were easy enemies.

**Meanwhile...**

Two fairies were at war as each of them cast spells throwing different streams of light at the other, out of their wands. One of the fairies was wearing shades of blue as their attire and the other pink. There was another in the room but she could only stand and watch for she had a cake to finish. The blue fairy managed to get the other's clothes change to blue. The pink fairy gasped. "Meryweather!" and in a fit of anger did the same to the other.

"Flora!"

As they cast spells at each other, one beam of light was so strong it unclogged the cloth that covered a little crack in the wall, that the fairies worked so hard to cover, and went through into the forest.

* * *

Light breathed heavily as she made the last blow on one of the monsters. "What are they?" She recomposed herself and allowed her Starry Sky (keyblade) to disperse. _I wonder if Ven and the others are okay...with enemies like this..._

Suddenly, in the midst of her thinking a sparkly pink light came charging at her. Her eyes widened as the light came closer and in an instant she re-summoned her key blocking the attack. It burst onto the blade and left a pink mark, that looked like a paint stain. Running her fingers on the surface of the key where the sparkle had hit she noticed that it was some sort of magic. And as soon as it came it started to fade, when it disappeared entirely Light raised an eyebrow. "What was that?" Then another sparkle of light came but it was blue! She blocked it once more and watched it fade on her key. She grinned. "This looks promising..."

* * *

Light walked and walked and kept walking, following the sparks of light that kept flying at her. "How much further?" she panted, resting her hand against a tree. The girl sighed and another light came, almost hitting her face, catching her off guard. "That should have been a good wake up call..." the princess said nervously and continued to walk on.

**Later...**

After running into a bunch of other monsters she's seen before Light finally found something, a little cottage in the middle of a forest clearing. It was very quaint, it had a straw roof and even a little mill cycling water through it from a river. She smiled. "How cute."

The princess walked towards the building, crossing a bridge to a window. That was when she noticed this was where all here colourful attacks were coming from. She knocked on the window and waited for someone to answer.

* * *

**KNOCK KNOCK**

The fairies heard. Meryweather gasped. "She's back!" Fauna exclaimed and they scampered around the house attempting to clean everything up. "Excuse me?" an unfamiliar voice called. All the fairies froze.

**"That's not Rose!"**

"Flor-!" the blue fairy started but the pink covered her mouth. "Shhh! Maybe they'll leave if they don't hear anything."

* * *

The princess sighed as she waited, tapping her foot. She leaned in closer and heard whispers. "Maybe they'll leave if they don't hear anything."

She put on a confused expression. "I know you're there." Silence.

"Look, I just wanted to let you know that with you shooting magic all over the place...it could really hurt someone"

Suddenly the window opened. "How did you see our magic?" a fairy with pink attire asked. Light blinked. "Well-" and then was pulled in through the window into the cottage. "Nevermind! It's too dangerous to talk out here."

**A few seconds later...**

When they were inside the redhead got a good look of who she was dealing with. Three fairies...one that wore blue clothes, one with pink and the last with green. The blue fairy went straight to the point and right in the princess's face. "How did you find out about our magic!?"

She smiled and pointed to the little uncovered crack in the wall. "Gave me a little scare when a beam of light came charging at my face." and gestured to herself. All the ladies hissed in frustration.

"What do we do?" a worried green fairy said. The fairy known as Flora thought about it and had an answer. "Was there anybody else with you when you saw these?"

"Nope, just me."

They let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness, at least no one else saw." the fairy put a hand on Light's shoulder. "You'll keep this a secret won't you? That you ever saw us?"

Light looked into the woman's eyes. It sparkled with determination. She could tell that this was important, so the girl smiled and agreed. "Oh you seem like a nice child." green said. "My name is Fauna."

"and I'm Flora." pink chimed in.

"My name's Meryweather."

Light looked from the pink fairy to the blue then to the green. "Flora, Meryweather and Fauna..." she repeated. "Those are...really nice names..."

Then she started to scan the room, it was not as luxurious as she was used to but she liked it. "So you live here by yourselves?"

"Oh no! there's one more person, a princess." Flora said proudly. Light crossed her arms. "Princess huh?"

"In fact," Flora continued in a sweet and persuasive way. "It's her 16th birthday today, we're quite busy with preparing a party so could you go and fetch her for us?"

"Okay, what's she look like?"

"Golden hair." Meryweather stated. "And lips, red as the rose."

"Golden hair and lips red as the rose, got it." Light suddenly really wanted to see this princess. On her way out she muttered to herself. "A princess...maybe...she's like me..."

_**A Princess of Heart**_

* * *

Light walked through the forest once more, the words of Flora echoing in her mind. "A princess...princess...princess..."

***FLASH***

Eraques stood in front of a board with confusing diagrams drawn on it, giving a lecture. "Light, there are certain types of princesses like you who have pure hearts full of well, light..." he said in a monotone voice. "Alone, you are powerless but together as one you all have the power to unlock something big."

A six year old Light sat on a spinning chair, legs tucked in and eyes beaming with curiosity. "Is it bad?"

The old master's eyes widened. "Is what?" he asked in disbelief.

"Is what we can do bad? will it hurt people?" the princess said once again.

Eraques struggled for the right words, he held a pained expression on his face, opened his mouth to say something, stopped himself and forced a smile. "No sweetie." he tapped her head. "It's not bad..." he said softly.

"It's not bad..."

***FLASH***

"Not bad huh?" she asked. "Then why did you say that with so much hesitation?" She leaned against a tree and sighed. In a while she started to hear someone's voice...

"Oh no no I can't I..." Light cocked her head in the direction she heard the voice come from.

"Goodbye!" it was a girl. She wore a grey dress with a black over top and loose light grey sleeves. She had a very lean body structure and looked no older than Light was. She was with a man and he wore brown pants with a black shirt and dark brown shoes. "But when will I see you again?" the man shouted.

"Oh never! Never!"

Light zoned out the rest of the conversation as she stopped to take a good look at the girl running away. "Golden hair and lips red as the rose...is that her?" As the golden haired girl ran away, Light followed her.

* * *

The girl ran out of the forest and into a forest clearing where she stopped in her tracks due to the swarm of blue monsters surrounding her. "Oh!" the so called princess turned her head in different directions in order to find a way out. When Light arrived and took in the scene, out of reflex she summoned her keyblade and charged in. "Stay back!" Light yelled covering her.

**Minutes Later...**

The blonde girl cowered behind a tree as Light took out the last of the blue monsters. "They're everywhere..." When the fight was over the girl came out from behind the tree and stood in front of her savior. "Thank you." she said sweetly. The redhead's eyes widened. _A heart of pure light...she really is..._

She shook her head and snapped back to reality. "You're Welcome."

The teenage girl smiled. "My name is Briar Rose, please just call me Rose."

"I'm Light, nice to meet you."

Rose became rather flustered as she said this. "You saved me, how can I ever repay you?"

The keybearer was going to say that there was no need for thanks, but there was one thing she needed. "Actually, there is one thing."

"Yes?"

"There are some ladies in a cottage deep in the forest that need you to return."

"Oh! Of course, but..." she twiddled her fingers.

"What is it?"

"I'm scared of those monsters returning...would you come with me?" Light smiled. "Of course."

* * *

The princess escorted the blonde girl through the woods taking out any enemies that dare go near her until they reached the little cottage. As they walked Rose leaned in spotting the bandages wrapped around her arms. "What happened?"

Light flinched and covered them. "It, it happened a long time ago..." she stuttered.

She gave her a soft look. "Do they still hurt?"

The redhead sighed happily. This was the first time anyone, other than her friends and the master, was ever concerned about her. It made her really happy. Light ran her fingers along the bandages feeling the texture of it as she answered. "Not really, it happened a long time ago...it hurt then...but now, I don't really feel anything."

Rose frowned and Light, seeing as this really bothered her quickly changed the subject. "So I heard it's your birthday."

The girl perked up. "Why yes, it is."

"How old are you turning?"

"Sixteen." she answered. Light awed the girl, she always thought being sixteen would be cool. "And...how old are you Light?"

"Me? I'm fifteen."

"Just one year younger then me." Rose said happily.

"Yeah."she looked ahead. "I think we're almost there."

* * *

They reached the forest clearing with the cottage. Rose happily ran across the bridge on the stone path into the building. "Aunt Flora, Fauna, Meryweather!" she called. Light walked into the cottage and saw the blonde looking around for the fairies."Where is everybody?"

Rose gasped at the sight of a beautiful blue gown on a chair and a birthday cake, even Light was surprised. Then all of a sudden all the ladies came running out from behind a wall, yelling. "SURPRISE!SURPRISE!"

"Happy Birthday!" Fauna shouted.

"Oh, darlings! This is the happiest day of my life!" They all beamed with excitement until... "Just wait till you meet him!"

The fairies were taken aback by this and looked at each other in concern. "Him?"

"You've meet some stranger?" asked Flora.

The blonde girl giggled. "He's no stranger, we've met before."

"You have? Where?"

"Once upon a dream." She took Fauna's hands, started to dance and hum a tune. "She's in love!" Fauna exclaimed. Flora and Meryweather exchanged concerned looks. "Oh no." they said. "This is horrible."

"Why?" The blonde stopped dancing and gave all the fairies questioning looks. "I'm already sixteen."

"It isn't that dear." Flora assured. "It's just...you're already betrothed to Prince Phillip."

Rose looked at them all in confusion. "But me? Marry a prince? But I would have to be a-"

"Princess." Light finished.

"And you are." said Flora. "Princess Aurora, tonight we'll be taking you back to your father King Stephen."

"But, I can't...he's coming here tonight..." she stammered.

"I'm sorry..."Flora let out. "But you may never see this young man again." Rose fell into shock. "No." she said. "I can't believe this...no, no, no!" and then she ran upstairs into her room crying.

All the fairies hung their heads. "And we thought she'd be so happy..."

Light watched Rose disappear into her room, she guessed this 'him' was the man she saw in the forest. The princess sighed. "Not that its any of my business but, why didn't you tell her before this?"

"Because of Maleficent." Flora answered.

"Maleficent?"

"A horrible woman who cast a curse on the poor child, stating that on her sixteenth birthday she would prick her finger on a spinning wheel...and die...we took her in for that sixteen years, protecting her from well, everything." Fauna explained.

Light gave a look of disdain. "Why would you think that she'd be happy to find out about this?"

"Wouldn't you be happy if you found out you were a princess?" she remained quiet. She was a princess and it was no walk in the park but decided to leave that part out. It still doesn't explain why Rose has to give up on this man entirely, if she, herself, was forced to forget about Ventus- her face went red. _Why am I thinking about Ven now?! _"I-I see" she stuttered, hoping the fairies didn't see her blush. "But that doesn't mean she has to forget about this man completely."

Fauna cocked her head. "Light...could it be?"

"Huh?"

"Could YOU possibly be in love?"

Light's face flushed red. "What?! Why would you think-" she shut her mouth, it was already really obvious how she felt...The fairies laughed. "It's because she is betrothed that it would be awful to throw off the engagement because the princess has fallen in love with another man."

She shrugged. "I guess...you're right."

Flora clapped her hands. "All right ladies, we must get ready, for tonight..." She paused, looked around and reminisced. "We leave." the pink fairy finished sadly.

* * *

When they were all out of the room Light took out her purple star charm from her pocket and played with it in her hand, listening to the pieces clink together, it had a very soothing feeling to it, like she was still at home. She pictured her friends faces, clutched the charm and held it over her heart. "I miss you guys so much..."

* * *

That night they left, Rose wore her new blue gown under a dark blue cloak that also covered her head, where as the fairies wore their original attire, all quite similar. A long dress with a cape over top and pointy hats. The only thing differing them from the other was the colour and the badges they wore. Flora had a square, Meryweather a circle and Fauna, a triangle. "Everybody ready?" Flora asked.

They all nodded. Rose remained quiet and still with a blank expression. They took that as a yes. After getting out of the cottage the party all made their way to the castle.

**Somewhere Deep in the Woods...**

A dark shadow emerged from the ground. It sniffed and scanned the area for a target sensing the presence of two distinct lights a grin stretched across its face and it let out a laugh.

* * *

As the group made its way to the castle, Light stopped. She cocked her head and heard the thumping of trees falling to the ground. Turning her head towards the direction the sound was coming from the princess saw a giant monster making it's way towards them. Light's eyes widened and she turned back to look at the group, to make sure she wasn't seeing things, she got her answer. The fairies watched in horror as she bit her lip and announced "This is where we part ways."

Meryweather put on a confused expression. "What? You're leaving?"

"Yeah, it's been fun..."

Fauna twiddled her fingers, showing a look of concern. "You don't intend to go after that creature do you?"

"Someone has to stop it." she summoned her keyblade. "And I know I can."

Rose looked devastated, Light was the only real friend she ever had. "Don't worry, I'll come visit every now and then, after all we're friends now aren't we?" she looked at Rose, who smiled softly and nodded in return.

Flora patted the princess's arm. "Good luck then."

"Thank you" Light answered and then went off after the monster.

* * *

When she arrived at the scene a large monster that looked like it was a jester appeared over the lake. It looked like half of it was day and the other was night. It had big pants and carried a large drum in the right hand and hammer to smite it, in the left. It raised it's hammer and hit it against the drum producing a massive sound wave that, by the sheer momentum of it alone, threw the princess back and hit her against a large tree. Her body fell like a weight, to the ground. Groaning Light managed to prop and elbow up and mutter. "I thought jesters were supposed to make you laugh..."

The princess winced as she got back to her feet, summoned Sky and got into her battle position. "You are so fired."

**Information: Defeat the Rookie Jester**

The jester hopped around on its tippy toes beckoning the princess to come closer and when she did, it hit the drum and produced another sound wave, knocking her backward. "Ugh..." Light groaned getting up again. The monster let out a twisted laughing sound and extended its arms out, literally, its arms were growing longer to get a longer range and it spun around hitting anything in its path. Light kept on dodging every attack, unable to land any hits at all in this spinning stage. Once it was over the jester withdrew its arms and went back to its original state, the only time Light was ever able to hit it.

What started out as a few hits on her opponents quickly changed to all out spells. The only problem with her attacks were that they were all close range, and with that drum and hammer she couldn't get anywhere near the monster. "Darn it..." she muttered and scanned the area for any openings then the thought struck her. _Why am I focusing on taking out the monster? I should take out one step at a time..._She brought her attention to the hammer and drum. _Step one: Take out it's source of_ power...

Light waited for the jester to extend its arms out once more, then and only then could she be able to take out one of them. Suddenly, it twitched and started to extend its arms.

_Now! _she thought and charged at the drum. Dragging her blade on the ground for momentum, she lifted the key, performed a strike raid at the object and broke it. When the drum was broken it disappeared in a blue flame. The jester squealed holding its head as if that caused it pain and brought its attention to the princess, its eyes glowed bright red. Now it was angry.

The monster took its now empty right hand, placed it on top of the hammer and roared. She smirked then charged at the armed jester, their blades clashed and she said. "Y'know for a jester, you're real serious."

That comment seemed to offend the monster as it brought the hammer up in the air, aimed it at the redhead and it brought down with all its might.

She blocked the attack, flexed her wrist and thrust her arm back, disarming it. She was fed up with its games(weird cause it's a jester). In a frantic attempt to get its weapon back the blue creature made a big mistake it's back was entirely exposed. Light smiled and remembered words Eraques told her once.

"Never turn your back on your enemy" she whispered.

She took this opportunity to charge at it. Once the monster turned around, it met the princess's blade. She performed an overhand uppercut and cut the Jester right down the middle of its body, tearing it into two long pieces.

Light landed gracefully on her feet as the monster disappeared in a sea of blue flames behind her.

* * *

The princess fell to the ground breathing heavily as her keyblade dispersed. "That one was strong..." she said under her breath. Her muscles ached, it was the first time in ages, an opponent ever gave her trouble. Terra gave her trouble but whenever he saw she was tired he would stop, this monster didn't care, it was going to do anything if it meant taking her down. She laughed as she crawled over to a tree and leaned against it. It was exciting. "So this is the outside world..."

Light smiled. **_What a pretty light you possess._**

Then suddenly a booming voice echoed throughout the forest, it wasn't in her head. "Huh?"

**_And soon it will belong to me...they will all belong to me...I wonder...is your light one of the ones I need?_**

She felt a pain in her chest as the voice spoke. **_Your heart..._**

"Stop..." _It hurts..._

**_That light..._**

"Stop it...!" _It hurts..._

_**WILL BE MINE!**_

"Stop it!" She stood up, summoned her blade and cast 'Salvation'(a spell Ventus can use, it's really cool). A laugh echoed throughout the forest as the pain started to fade leaving the princess with a horrible feeling. She bit her lip in frustration then sighed.

_Its not bad... _she could hear Eraques say.

"No..." she whispered. "I have a feeling...that power we use, it's not good..."

**Meanwhile...**

Terra's consciousness came drifting back to him as the evil Maleficent spoke. "To think..."she hissed. "That all he spoke of was and will be true!" she suspended the glowing heart she had just obtained in the air. Terra on the otherhand held his head, confused as to what he just did. "What? How did I-"

And as soon as he saw the sleeping princess it became all too clear to him, but he just couldn't believe it. "What did I do?!" he demanded. "No...What did YOU do?!"

Maleficent turned towards the confused teen. "You speak as if I pulled some invisible strings." she teased. "No. You couldn't be further from the truth, child, I simply whispered to the darkness you already held inside."

Terra listened in disbelief and slammed his hands on the bed Aurora lay. "How could I do this?"

* * *

**Enchanted Dominion**

* * *

_Sorry I haven't been updating in a really long time...I just kind of ran into a long writers block..._

_But, I hope anyone still reading this is still enjoying it!_

_I'm really lazy to write fighting scenes with unversed because they're, really, everywhere...I don't want it to be like she's looking for Rose one time and then fighting unversed then looking for her again..._

_That would be really confusing, I'll only write fighting scenes for big boss battles...like the JESTER for example. Sorry for people who didn't like that, I had to make up an unversed for a boss battle..._

_The next chapter will be__ called...da, da, da, da! Castle of Dreams! yeah..._

_Well, if there's anything you would like to see happen or anything that you think is interesting please tell me in your reviews!_

_LIGHT'S QUOTE OF THE CHAPTER: **"Y'know for a jester, you're real serious."**_

_THXX for Reading! Review please._


	11. 2nd World:Castle of Dreams

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters, All rights go to Square Enix and Disney. Except Light.**

* * *

**Castle of Dreams**

* * *

"More forests..." Light muttered as she walked through the jungle of trees. She passed a very big house and stared at it in awe. "What a big house..."

Then suddenly, a scream came from the forest and Light rushed inside.

* * *

When she arrived, a swarm of monsters attacking a carriage! Two men were pressed up against the vehicle, trying their best not to get attacked.

"Them again!" The princess quickly summoned Sky and got into her battle position. She charged in and covered them. "I'll deal with this! Get behind the carriage!"

They did as told and as soon as Light made some sense of what she was up against, she gasped. "I'm out-numbered."

One of the men stood beside her wielding a sword. He was young had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a fancy cream colored shirt, decorated with golden epaulettes and belt. His pants were crimson red in color and had a golden streak running down them showing his brown dress shoes. Light looked at him curiously as if to say 'are you sure about this?' he responded with a confident nod of his head and braced himself.

* * *

The mystery man made the last blow on the enemies and turned towards Light, giving her a thumbs up. She smiled, allowing her keyblade to disperse and then turned to the man hiding behind the carriage. "It's safe to come out now."

He hesitantly peeped his head out and scanned the area. There were no more monsters just a girl with a funny-looking blade. He got out from behind and recomposed himself. The man had black hair and a black mustache, he wore a blue uniform with a red sash and grey epaulettes. His pants were a darker color of blue and on his face was a monocle.

Standing up straight with dignity, despite the fact he was cowering before, the man cleared his throat and thanked her. "We were out delivering invitations to the Royal Ball when these monsters attacked us, on behalf of the Royal family, I, the Grand Duke, thank you for saving our prince's life."

Light lifted an eyebrow. "Your prince?"

The duke made his way to the mystery man. "Your Highness, I must say that was a good show however..." he quickly went down on his knees and begged. "Please don't ever do that again! If something were to happen-" he paused and brought his shaking hands to his neck. "THE KING! He would have my head!"

Light turned to the so called prince. "So you're a prince?" she asked. He smiled. "Yes, but please don't think of me as such, I don't want any special treatment." he extended his hand out for her to shake. "My name is Charming."

Light smiled. She fully understood where Prince Charming was coming from, she wouldn't want people giving her special treatment because of her title, so she took his hand and shook it. "My name is Light."

"Thank you for saving our lives." he said with gratitude.

"Don't mention it, I couldn't have defeated them if it weren't for your help." she withdrew her hand and had an idea, he was the prince! He should know everybody in the kingdom, so she asked if he had seen anybody that looked like they weren't from around here.

"No, I'm sorry...I haven't seen anybody like that." he answered.

_Well, it was worth a shot..._she thought and turned to walk away. "I should get going..."

The Grande Duke stood there, he couldn't just let the girl leave with just thanks, she saved their lives!. So, the man rummaged through his pockets and smiled when he felt a piece of paper. "Sire." he said, handing it to the prince. "Shall we invite the mistress to the ball?"

Charming went into realization and quickly took the invitation. "Great idea! Would you like to come to the ball tonight?"

Light eyed the invitation in the prince's hand. _Would it be okay? Going to a ball?_

He smiled at her. "Please?"

She hesitantly took the invitation and forced a smile. _One ball, how much harm could it do? _"All right."

***Cue Opening Sequence for Castle of Dreams***

"The castle is just up ahead." the prince said as he climbed back into his horse drawn carriage. "Would you like to ride in our carriage?"

The princess raised her hand to say no. "It's alright, I'm sure I'll find my way."

"Alright, see you there then."

* * *

On the way to the castle the princess encountered many monsters, many of which were new and much stronger than the ones that were present in the last world.

"Do these things ever take a break?"

**Minutes Later...**

At the sight of the large castle, Light could only stand and stare. It was tall and white, the whole castle was covered in a glow that made it seem almost magical! _It's so bright!_

She walked up the steps and hesitantly opened giant castle doors. "H-Hello...?" There was a long hallway and a few women in uniforms, which she guessed were maids, they were setting up a giant red carpet. Light walked in and slowly closed the door, feeling out of place. _I-I knew I shouldn't have come..._her mind cried.

Then a familiar face came walking down the hallway. It was the grand duke! She sighed in relief. "Ah, Miss Light, I'm glad you could make it." he bowed. "Preparations for the ball are still in motion, even the prince is getting ready, that is why he sent me down here to fetch you."

She nodded her head nervously and looked around at the hundreds of people working. _I've never been to a ball...we've only ever had small parties at home...after all it's just the five of us...Me, Terra, Aqua, Ven and Eric..._

"Now." he clapped his hands twice and a maid came rushing over. "You called?" she said politely.

"Yes, please prepare a dress for the young mistress if possible." Light blushed. "You-you don't have to I can just wear this." she gestured to what she was wearing.

The duke gave her a dubious look. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, very sure." was her quick response.

"Well all right then, I have to get back to the preparations so, feel free to roam the castle." and he left with the maid at his side.

**Later...**

Terra gasped as a glow of light started to engulf the entire area. "There's nothing left to believe in anymore...nothing..." Cinderella mumbled. "Nothing my dear?" a voice said. "Oh now, you don't really mean that." The glows of light materialized into a woman, who's lap Cinderella cried on.

"Oh but I do." the blonde girl sobbed. "It's just no use." Terra could only watch in awe. A lady was formed from a bunch of lights! She wore a long baby blue cloak that covered her head and a pink bow near her neck. "Nonsense!" the woman exclaimed. "If you'd lost all your faith, I couldn't be here, and here I am!" she raised the crying girl's head. "Oh come now, dry those tears. You can't go to the ball looking like that."

"The ball? Oh, but I'm not-" she lifted the tarnished dress. "Of course you are. But we'll have to hurry, Now what were those magic words? Oh yes!"

She made her way to the front and yelled. "Bibidi Bobidi Boo!"

A stream of light shot out of the wand she held and into an ordinary pumpkin. The vegetable sprung to life and with a few more waves of the wand, transformed into a white carriage pulled by horses. Cinderella circled the carriage and gasped at the sight, even Terra had to admit, that was pretty impressive. The good fairy smiled at Cinderella's obvious happiness and with a flick of her wand transformed the remains of the dress she had on into a beautiful ball gown. "Oh...It's a beautiful dress." the blonde twirled around and danced in her new clothes. She turned to Terra who responded with a smile.

"Why it's a dream come true!" she said happily and ran to the fountain to look at her reflection. "Yes, but like all dreams...I'm afraid this can't last forever." The fairy godmother said. Cinderella looked back in surprise. "You'll only have till midnight, and then, on the stroke of twelve, the spell will be broken and everything will be as it was before."

Cinderella hugged the woman. "Yes I understand." then she was on her way.

* * *

Terra watched her leave, he pictured her image and then it quickly changed to Light. "Her heart was full of light. Why didn't I see it?" he turned to the fairy god mother. "What did you do? I can hardly tell she's the same person."

"Who are you?" she asked. He merely answered with his name. "Terra, in your heart, do you believe that dreams can come true?"

"I do. But I also believe you have to make an effort to make them come true."

"Yes, Of course. But sometimes just believing in dreams is easier said than done, Cinderella believes her dreams can come true, I wanted her to see that she is right."

He smiled softly. "So that's what made her shine, faith in her heart that anything is possible." he paused then asked. "Where did she go?"

"To the royal ball at the palace. Go and when you see her dancing, you'll know that she believes, and that will help you to believe, to."

He turned towards the palace. "All right."

**At the Ball...**

"It's my turn!"

"No it's mine!" Light looked curiously at the two girls playing tug of war with the poor prince. One of the girls had long, curly red hair and wore a pink dress and a red corset. Her shoes were also pink and she wore a fancy pink feather in her hair. The other girl, had short, curly, black hair and wore a green dress with a dark green corset. The shoes she wore were also green and, like the red haired girl, she had a feather in her hair.

Charming looked as if he was going to cry, when suddenly he made eye contact with none other than Light herself. There was a sparkle in his eyes as he slipped out of the two girls arms and took Light's. "Sorry ladies but I will be dancing with this lovely girl right here."

Both the girls gave Light glares. "Oh really?"

The princess smirked, answering politely. "That's right." and followed the prince to the dance floor. As Charming spun her he smiled. "Thanks" he said. "You saved me."

She laughed. "No problem, but I have to warn you, I'm not a very good dancer..."

"It's alright." He said. "Just follow my lead." Light smiled and couldn't help but imagine Ventus's face. _Ahhhh!Stop thinking about him!_

**Meanwhile...**

Vanitas watched from above, in the ballroom balcony the king usually sits in. He leaned on the wall watching the prince and princess dance. "Tch." he looked away then snapped his fingers. "This dance is just a little too boring for my taste."

The boy's body emitted a blue aura and it traveled to the ballroom into the foyer, forming a giant monster. Then he opened a dark corridor and backed into it. "Let's see how you deal with that Light."

* * *

There was a sudden chill in the air as Light stopped dancing and looked around. "What's wrong?" Charming asked. She turned towards the entrance and saw a swarm of monsters at the steps. Light looked at Charming who nodded and ran out with her.

**A few seconds later...**

Both royals arrived at the foyer and gasped at the sight of a giant monster that looked like a princess, unlike the jester this monster had a purple color to it, it wore a puffy dress and wielded a golden scepter. The monster made a haughty laugh then lifted it's scepter summoning more monsters, that looked like soldiers as her underlings. Light twitched. "Is it weird that I find this offensive?"

Charming reached for his sword but seeing as he was at a ball...he didn't bring it. "It's all right Charming," Light summoned her blade. "I'll deal with this, just keep everybody in the ballroom."

He nodded and left. When he was gone she smiled, took a deep breath and punched the air. "Just you and me!"

**Information: Defeat the Hopeful Royal**

The monster danced around in its puffy dress while its underlings went after Light. "Argh!" Four jumped pinning her arms and legs to the ground, preventing the princess from making any movements. Then the rest dog-piled on top of her, clawing and scratching at her entire body. She could practically hear that horrible creature laughing as if it had already won. It hurt...it hurt so much that Light just wanted it all to end...but that wasn't going to change anything, the people inside would still be in danger, not to mention she would be dead. With what strength she had, she forced her right arm (The one with the keyblade in it) out of the monster's grip and brought it to her face.

Closing her eyes to protect her from the light, she cast thunder, destroying all the monsters that were piled on top of her. The hopeful royal looked back and glared at the now freed keyblade wielder. "It's not nice making others do your dirty work..." Light said under her breath.

The mock princess roared, raised her scepter and pointed it at the redhead as a motion to tell all her minions to attack. Light attacked all the enemies that it threw at her with only a few scratches. When there were no more soldiers left to protect it, the monster raised its scepter in the air to summon more. "I don't think so..." The princess performed a swift strike raid and knocked the fancy rod out of the hopeful royal's hand, caught it and snapped it in half.

"No more stalling." she said annoyed. Without its precious scepter the monster was no threat. In fact, whenever Light got near it, it would start running away. "Great..." the princess said breathless. "Now I have to play tag with this thing..."

After about ten minutes of chasing the cowardly creature, Light got so fed up. "Argh! Stay still will you?!" and pointed her keyblade at the enemy releasing Fire, hitting it, making it squeal and run faster. She hit her head. "Magic! Why didn't I think of that like ten minutes ago?"

Now that she had a plan Light was a lot more confident, she searched through her head and thought of the perfect spell. She didn't have to be right next to her enemy, all the princess had to do, was get close to it. She ran as fast as she could towards the creature and readied her blade. As it shone with a blinding light, Light closed her eyes and the monster froze, paralyzed. "Light!" she shouted as the key released the energy it built up and cast 'Salvation' dealing immense damage on her opponent.

Once the monster came to, it floated up to the air and scanned the area...where did its target go? **"Behind you."**

**/SLASH/**

The princess watched her opponent fall to the ground and disappear in a blue flame then made her way back to the ballroom.

* * *

_Huh? That was weird..._

Terra could have sworn he saw a familiar head of red hair at the top of the stairs but he decided that it was just his imagination. "Light couldn't be here..."

* * *

**In the Ballroom...**

As soon as the prince saw her he quickly went to her side. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help this time." he said apologetically. "Are your muscles sore? Do you need some ice?"

He scanned the room to ask the duke when his eyes stopped at a certain blonde girl dressed in a blue gown. Light looked at her, she had her hair tied up in a bun and wore beautiful glass slippers. The girl seemed to just arrive at the ball and was escorted by...Terra?!

Light really wanted to go over there but she couldn't just leave the prince, she turned to him and noticed the loving expression he had on his face. He wanted to go over there too, she smiled and lead him over to the mystery girl. Terra's eyes widened at the sight of the redhead. _I wasn't just seeing things..._he thought.

Light looked at the girl. "Why don't we switch dance partners?" she asked making Terra smile. The prince offered his hand for her to take, she did and he lead her to the dance floor leaving Light and Terra alone.

* * *

Terra turned to his friend. "You were dancing with the prince?" he asked.

"I was." she answered with a smile. He smirked. "Ven's gonna be jealous." The princess blushed furiously as she punched the man's arm. "I wish you'd all stop teasing us."

He chuckled, rubbing the place she hit. "Ow..." Then he saw the scratches on her face. "Did the unversed do that to you?" he asked.

She touched the scratch. "The what?"

"Unversed." he confirmed for her. "They're monsters that keep appearing in every world."

She pictured the jester and princess. "Oh, yeah...but it doesn't hurt." _Unversed, so that's what they're called._

"Here." he said and handed her a bottle with a clear-ish green liquid, she looked at him curiously. "We don't know what these creatures are capable of, I don't want to see you get hurt, it's a potion...it'll come in handy"

"Thank you..." she said. Then she saw something in the corner of her eye, they made their way to look at the balcony. There she noticed a few unversed. "Not again..." she muttered. Terra's eyes followed. The princess was about to act when her friend held her back and ran to the grand duke. "Tell me. How do I get up there?" he gestured to the balcony.

Light crossed her arms. _That's Terra, always quick to the point. _The duke was taken aback by the sudden question but answered. "Well, there is a passage beneath the foyer staircase."

Terra nodded. "Thanks." then he ran back to Light. "I'll take care of that." he said.

"But-" He shoved her towards the other direction, insisting. "You have a mission to do right? Go!"

She was just about to take his advice when a thought struck her. "But I have something I want to talk to you about!"

"Just go, I have this under control!"

"But Terra, Ven-!" it was too late he was already gone. She sighed then hopelessly finished. "Ven left..."

**One hour later...**

Terra watched as Cinderella ran down the stairs and out the castle doors with the duke flailing his arms as he ran after her. He then noticed a familiar blue haired girl. "Aqua!" he called. At the sound of her name she turned around. "Terra!" she said acknowledging her friend. When he was close enough to hear her properly she announced. "Terra...Ven ran away from home."

This caught him by surprise, he tightened his eyebrows. "What?!"

"I think he left to go find you, do you have any idea why?"

He shook his head. "No..." then an image fell into his mind, of before he left. "Actually...just before I left, he tried to tell me something, I should have listened to what he had to say..."

"Oh..." Aqua said rather disappointed. Terra continued. "and even now Light said something about him too."

"You ran into Light?"

"Yeah..."

**Silence. **"So," Aqua started, breaking the silence. "Did you manage to locate Master Xehanort?"

Terra thought back to what Maleficent said to him. _**To think...all he spoke of was and will be true!** _"No, but it seems he's looking for pure hearts filled with light."

"Pure hearts...filled with light..." she repeated.

"All I can tell you is that his search hasn't taken him here." Terra said as he turned to leave.

She sighed. "All right, I'll stay and see if I can find more clues."

"Okay. The prince is in the ballroom up ahead. He might have some answers."

"Thanks."

* * *

When he finished his conversation with Aqua, Terra left wondering. _The boy in the mask who was leading the Unversed..._

_Who is he? Does he have anything to do with Master Xehanort's disappearance?_

**Somewhere far away...**

The blue aura the Hopeful Royal emitted traveled far and eventually found its way to Vanitas, who's body absorbed it, he hissed in frustration. Holding his head, the dark boy let out a pained cry. "Why?" he growled as he fell to the ground. "Why does this always happen!?"

Meanwhile, Xehanort watched his apprentice from afar with cold eyes. _**"It will all be over soon..."**_

* * *

**Castle of Dreams**

* * *

_See? I told you this update would be faster_

_However I can't promise that it will always be fast, I just have a lot of free time now, well not a lot but...more than usual_

_I'm trying my best to be creative with these worlds, I hope I'm doing a good job..._

_I've already written the events of Radiant Garden and I think you'll be surprised, there's this one scene I really like(I'm not going to spoil it) but it actually inspired me to write this fanfic_

_What do you think? Should I post a picture of Light somewhere? So you guys know what she actually looks like? Or can you see her in the cover?_

_This chapter and the one before starred two characters that didn't have many speaking roles in the game, Princess Aurora and Prince Charming._

_I thought that there should be a little less Cinderella (Not that I have anything against Cinderella) so Light only met her very briefly, where as Terra, Aqua and Ven got to meet Cinderella and actually talk to her._

_Anyway, hoped you liked this chapter. Review please! How do I make my story more appealing? I mean...I really would like for it to have more reviews...not that I'm not happy with the reviews it has now...um...uh...I'm just...so confused...!_

**Light: For goodness sake, calm down...I don't mind people not reading about me...it's embarrassing *blush***

_NOOOO! Okay...I'm over it...but seriously, is it because my writing is bad? Omigosh! 1 view!_

**Light: That's so sad...**

_LIGHT'S QUOTE OF THE CHAPTER: **"Great...now I have to play tag with this thing..."**_

_R&R please, THXX for Reading (longest author note ever...)_


	12. 3rd World:Dwarf Woodlands

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters; all rights go to Square Enix and Disney. Except Light.**

* * *

**Dwarf Woodlands**

* * *

Light drew a breath taking in the scenery of a field of flowers on a dark night the cool night breeze blew through her hair, refreshing her face. "So it's nighttime in this world..."

She walked through the flower beds slowly admiring every single organism, how they were all different colors and seemed to possess their own spirit. She walked across a small wooden bridge over a river and stared into the dark entrance of a forest. At first glance it looked terrifying but it emitted no dark aura or frightening visuals so the princess just shrugged and advanced into the jungle.

***Cue Opening Sequence for Dwarf Woodlands***

"This forest isn't so scary." She said optimistically. "It's kind of nice, in a dark kind of way."

The princess kept walking through the dark forest until she heard whistling come from in front of her; quickly she hid behind a tree, narrowing her eyes to get a good look. When Light saw who it was that was whistling, it was just a small boy…he wore a purple cap, was most likely bald, and a long green tunic. He had blue eyes, peachy skin and the biggest ears she had ever seen. The boy looked like he was returning from somewhere and was unaware of the unversed that was approaching him from behind.

Light's eyes widened as she jumped out of the tree yelling **Watch Out!** Instantaneously summoning Sky and destroying the monster when more appeared from nowhere. She sighed. "They just keep coming…"

* * *

The little boy hid in the corner of the forest, away from harm. He was shaking and holding his head, curled up in a ball as if there was still danger. Light smiled. "It's okay to come out now, I won't hurt you." The boy lifted his head and hesitantly turned it around. He expected to see a hoard of monsters but instead he saw a pretty girl. He scrambled to his feet, nearly tripping on his long shirt and bowed. This made her laugh because his ears were turning a nice shade of pink. "Hello umm…"

Seeing as the girl was having trouble with his name, the mystery boy grabbed her hand and brought her down to the ground, he grabbed a nearby stick and started to draw letters into the dirt.

**D-O-P-E-Y**

"Dopey?" He nodded. "Nice to meet you Dopey, my name is Light."

There was a long pause as Dopey took time staring at the princess for a while. He looked at her completely mesmerized which made her feel a little awkward. He looked so lost that she wondered if he was even looking at her…when suddenly the sound of a grumbling stomach brought her to attention. This snapped Dopey out of his thoughts and made Light go red. She could practically hear Terra teasing her for something like this happening in public. "I-I guess I'm a little hungry." She stuttered.

That's when Dopey quickly grabbed her hand and literally dragged her towards the direction he was headed before the attack. Light watched their backs as best as one could, being dragged and all.

* * *

They arrived at a small cottage in a forest clearing; it looked like people were home because of the lights and yelling that was coming from it. Light gave Dopey her best 'are you sure' look. He nodded, rubbed his belly and smacked his lips pointing into the direction of the house. "If it's your house…" she said. "Lead the way."

* * *

Dopey gave a motion to stay put while he opened the door and stepped in. Light obeyed. When the wooden door closed she could hear one man say. "What!? You brought a stranger?! What if he's a thief like the last one!?"

"My, Dopey you didn't!" said another voice.

"Dopey!" and another.

"I can't believe this!" and another.

"How many people live here?" Light muttered. The next voice to speak was slightly more pleasant than the others, it was definitely a woman from what Light heard and very kind. "Oh, but if he's hungry he must stay and please don't say the last was a thief, he saved my life."

"But princess-" _Princess!?_

"Please…" she pleaded.

There was a pause. "All right." In a few seconds Dopey was at the door again, with a big grin on his face gesturing her to come in. Light smiled and curtsied. "Why thank you."

* * *

Dopey left for the door to let the stranger in. Grumpy didn't like this, Grumpy did like this at all, well of course all the dwarves were a little concerned but, Grumpy…he was just well, grumpy. When they saw Dopey blush, all of them knew, something wasn't right. Then Doc heard the voice. "Why thank you." It all clicked.

"It's a girl!" he exclaimed.

* * *

"**It's a girl!"**

As she walked in Light giggled. "Yes I'm a girl." The princess looked around. The house was filled with seven little men and one woman. They all looked at her with confusion plastered all over their faces, only the woman seemed to take pride in these turn of events. "Oh my!" she exclaimed. "It must be cold outside, please come in." she lead the girl to a small chair in front of the fireplace, it was then Light got a good look at her. She was wearing a long golden gown with a blue top. Her skin was white as snow, hair as black as night and had lips red as the rose. _Just like Rose…_Light thought to herself, picturing the blonde.

The ebony smiled at her as she handed the girl a bowl of hot soup which she took gratefully. "My name is Snow White." She said then gestured to each one of the little men. "and this is Doc, Merry, Grumpy, Bashful, Sleepy, Sneezy, and of course you know Dopey"

"My name's Light, a pleasure."

The dwarf known as Grumpy stepped forward, examining the redhead. "Well, this one doesn't look like a thief, she can stay."

"Thank you?"

* * *

After eating, the whole house partied for a while, the dwarves played music, everyone else danced around laughing. Dopey even got on Sneezy's shoulders and attempted to dance at Snow White's level of height. Light sat on a chair laughing along with everybody and then everyone gathered around the fire while Snow White sang of the prince she met not so long ago.

* * *

When it was time to sleep it was around 11:00 at night. The clock chimed and the ebony haired princess gasped. "Oh my! It's way past bedtime!" and shoved the dwarves upstairs saying it was time to sleep. While the men walked to the rooms, the dwarf known as Doc yelled. "Wait! The princess and Light should sleep in the room upstairs."

Show White gasped and gestured to the rest of them. "Oh, but where will you sleep?"

Doc made a move with his hand like it was no big deal and said. "We'll be perfectly comfortable down here." The dwarves didn't seem too thrilled to be sleeping on the hard wood but anything for their princess.

"Are you sure?" Light asked.

"Oh yes."

"Well, if you insist." Snow White beckoned Light to come with her. The red head followed, watching the dwarves fight over a pillow on the way up.

**In the Dwarves' Room**

Snow white had just finished her prayer when the both of them sat down on separate beds. The princess was getting ready to go to sleep when Light brought up a subject. "Before…" Light said. "You said something about a boy who saved your life…"

Snow White turned around, clearly surprised, but still otherwise happy to satisfy the girl's curiosity. "Oh yes, he saved me from those awful monsters and led me here…his name was…Ventus I believe…"

"Ventus…Ventus!?" the girl exclaimed.

"Do you know him?" she asked cocking her head.

"Yes! He's the one I'm looking for!" she said excitedly. "Do you know where he is now?"

Snow White shook her head in dismay. "He said something about a man named Terra and ran off…I don't know where he went…I'm sorry"

"Oh, it's okay." Light sighed in defeat. She was too late…again, but at least this time the princess knew why he left. _So he left to go find Terra…figures…_

"Light?"

Snow White's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Oh sorry," and she quickly slipped under the covers of one of the beds, she had to curl up in a ball to fit onto the mattress. "Goodnight."

Snow White smiled as she blew out the candle, the only thing keeping light in the room. "Goodnight."

**The Next Day...**

All the dwarves had gone to the mines, leaving the house with a kiss on the forehead from Snow White save for Dopey who got almost two extra. Both princesses were in the kitchen, Snow White was baking a pie while Light had a broom in her hand and was…attempting…to sweep the floor. Two rabbits helped her which she found very funny. She couldn't sweep the floor so she had to ask rabbits for help.

"Oh dear, we seem to be out of blueberries."

Light craned her head towards Snow White's direction to find an empty basket, she put down her broom and volunteered to go out and pick them. At least then the girl would be doing something productive.

"Are you sure?" the princess asked.

"Positive, I'll be back soon."

**Outside of the Cottage…**

As Light walked out of the little cottage she felt someone or something call out to her, telling her to come closer. Maybe it was because there was a small creature coming out of a jewel in the ground beckoning her. "Come here...come here..."

She hesitantly walked over. What she thought was going to be scary turned out to be kind of cute. Looks like a teddy bear...she thought smiling. The creature was small and had a large head, its eyes were just slits and nose was big round and red. It had small purple wings sprouting out from its back, and a big pom pom that came out of its head supported by a brown antenna. It floated around. "Hey you want to buy something kupo?" it asked.

Light looked at the creature in awe, completely ignoring what it just said. "What are you?" she said poking its belly.

It became flustered and waved its arms, pushing the princess's hand away. "I'm a moogle kupo! Don't poke me kupo!"

She withdrew her hand. "I'm sorry."

It sighed. "I forgive you, but in return I want you to buy something from my shop kupo."

The princess looked at what looked like a hologram being cast out by a jewel in the ground. "This is a shop?"

"Yup, I've got one in every world kupo." it stated proudly. "But I'm stationed in Radiant Garden kupo."

Radiant Garden...she thought. "I see...so, what have you got?"

"Lots!"

She smiled at the cuteness. "Anything in particular?" It told her to hold on and disappeared for a few minutes then came back with a bottle of clear liquid. She eyed it. "What is it?"

"It's an antidote, kupo, it will cure any poisoning."

"Oh really?" the princess crossed her arms. "Well, I don't plan on getting poisoned anytime soon...do you have anything else?"

"I have potions kupo."

"That's it?"

"I'm on a tight business kupo!" the moogle fumed. "I haven't got everything shipped to this branch yet! So are you going to buy something or not?"

"Okay, okay, I'll buy a potion." she answered, rummaging through her pockets for munny. "That'll be 50 munny kupo."

She flinched and forced a smile. "Pretty pricey there aren't we?"

"I'm saving your life kupo, are you going to pay or not?"

"I'm paying." she said discouragingly. She handed the moogle the munny and asked if he sold blueberries. "What do you think I am? A supermarket? If you want berries, there are some growing on the bushes across the river out of the forest."

Light smiled and quickly handed the moogle the munny and ran for the bushes. _The sooner I get the berries, the sooner we can have pie!_

* * *

The moogle eyed the munny in his hands with an uneasy feeling; it made a grunting noise and muttered to itself. "She gave me too much…should I go give her, her change?"

"But she gave it to me…" he was practically at war with himself. "Argh!Why is it so hard doing the right thing?"

* * *

Light ran into the forest and practically almost ran over an old lady, knocking the basket she was holding out of her hands. "Oh, I am so sorry!" the redhead said and something hit her. A dizzying feeling and Light could have sworn she saw darkness emitting from this woman, she shook her head and continued to help her.

The lady scrambled to her feet, frantically trying to pick up the apples she dropped then let out a sigh of relief when she saw that there were still three in the basket. "It's quite all right…" then turned to see the person who bumped into her. The old lady seemed to take pride in seeing this stranger as she saw the light the princess emitted, a small smirk stretched across her face as the elder continued on with her façade.

"Oh you look like a nice child..."she said eerily and reached into her basket of apples holding up a green apple. "There we go…A nice apple right next to the red one for the pretty red haired girl."

"T-thank you..." the princess forced a smile clearly surprised by the sudden offer but taking the green apple from the woman's grasp either way. "I'll save it for later."

The old woman waddled her finger at the girl. "Make sure you eat it."

"I-I will, I promise."

* * *

Light quickly ran away from the old woman and into the meadow. "Bush…bush…bush…" she muttered as she looked for the blueberry bush the moogle was talking about. Her face brightened when she saw it and she quickly ran over to admire it. She started to pick some off the branches and place them inside the basket.

* * *

When Light finally had enough berries, she started to head back, but her stomach growled. The girl eyed the berries. "Should I?" she wondered aloud then remembered the apple she received from the old woman before. She looked at it and her eyes softened as the green color made her think of her friend. "Ven…"

The princess bit into the apple as she thought. _Where did you go? Come home…I couldn't bear it if something hap-_

Suddenly something snapped her out of her thoughts…she couldn't breathe! It felt like there was something eating at her throat, it was burning! "Poison…!" Light started to panic; she spit out the apple in her mouth and immediately stuck her hands in the nearby river to get water. Brought it up to her mouth and rinsed her mouth. It didn't work…

Her throat was on fire! She was hot and was sweating like crazy, the only thing that could possibly make this worse is if Ventus were here and saw her like this. In a matter of seconds the princess's knees gave out and she was on the ground. _Am I going to die?_

Light felt her whole body go numb and then the darkness engulfed her.

* * *

The moogle floated into the meadow mumbling. "You gave me too much…" and waved around the extra munny. He turned his head from left to right searching or the girl, and then concluded if he couldn't find her…he was going to keep the munny. Just then he saw a familiar figure by the river. It was the girl! She was coughing and then she just passed out.

That made the moogle run, he went to her side and lifted her head. "Poison kupo." It muttered and pulled out the antidote he was going to sell her and tilted the bottle so it could flow naturally into her mouth. "Come on kupo! Don't die!"

* * *

After a few moments Light's eyes flickered open and she was coughing again. Moogle helped get her into a sitting position and move her against a tree. Light leaned against it, gasping for air. "That…was…so…close…" she muttered then looked to the creature that saved her. "Thank you."

"I told you the antidote would come in handy kupo." He said then looked around. "How did this happen? I don't see any monsters."

Light eyed the apple on the ground. "It must have been the apple I ate…" she muttered then got up and kicked the apple into the river, it's current carrying it far away to who knows where.

"You ate a poisoned apple kupo? That wasn't very smart."

"Hey, I did what I did; besides I promised I would eat it and I don't break promises." She said defiantly. "Anyway, thank you for saving my life."

**/Silence./**

"That'll be 100 munny kupo." Twitch, then she reached into her pocket and brought out the munny, holding back the urge to yell at the moogle. It gave her one antidote in return for the extra munny he came to give her and left satisfied, warning her to be better prepared next time. "My shop is always open!" he shouted as he left.

* * *

After he left Light slumped back against the tree trunk and thought back to the old woman that gave her the apple. _She had a dark aura about her…and I chose to ignore it…_

"How clever am I?" she said sarcastically. After a while the princess got up and picked up the basket that was knocked over during the process of her choking. She sighed. "I should probably re-pick all these berries." And then went back to the bush.

* * *

Snow white backed up into the wall as the old woman advanced towards her, holding up the bright red apple. "Come on…" she said persuasively. "Just one bite."

The princess thought about it for a while and hesitantly reached out for the fruit, cupping it in her hands she brought it to her lips. The queen waited intently for inevitable to happen and smirked when it did. Snow White had bit into the apple and swallowed. There was no going back now. She held her stomach and started to fall back. "Oh…I feel strange…"

Then finally the ebony collapsed onto the floor, the red apple rolling to the queen's feet.

* * *

When Light arrived at the hut and opened the door. "Sorry I'm late, I had to-" she was cut off by the sight of an unconscious Snow White. She dropped the basket in her hands and the blueberries scattered all over the floor near the body. "Snow White…" the princess said barely over a whisper. _Who could have done this?_

She rummaged through her pockets and bags, hoping to find an antidote, when she did the redhead carefully let it flow into the ebony's mouth. She waited for a while but there was no response. "Why isn't it working?" the yelled desperately and turned her attention to the red apple on the floor. She picked it up and brought it close to her face to examine it. _This one must have a stronger poison in it…_

A maniac laugh came from outside the house and faded to the foot of the mountain. Light clenched her fists. "Oh no you don't." tossed the apple aside and ran after the voice.

* * *

She followed the mystery person all the way up the mountain. When she took a look at who it was that attacked the princess she sighed. It was the old woman. "Why am I not surprised?"

The lady smirked. "Why if it isn't the little red head, you aren't dead?"

Light gave a disgusted look. "Unfortunately no." then summoned Sky, the old woman gasped. "W-Where…Where did you get that blade!?"

She lifted an eyebrow. "You're familiar with it?"

The old woman didn't bother to answer her question as she yelled in frustration and a blast of lightning came crashing down where Light was standing, she shifted out of the way. "Okay then, we'll do this the hard way."

**While that was Happening...**

Aqua had just walked in on grief stricken dwarves. All were crying and surrounded around by what looked like a glass coffin. "What has happened here?" Aqua asked. A teary eyed Doc turned around to explain the situation as Aqua came up to look at the body in the coffin. She gasped. "Poor Snow White...She was just as sweet as could be."

"She sang us purty songs..." added Sneezy sadly.

"And made us smile..."

"And at bedtime, she told us wonderful stories..." said Bashful, finished by Sleepy. "...about falling in love, an' the Prince she'd met."

"An' when we went to work, she gave us all a kiss..."

Happy let a tear roll down his cheek. "She was so full of kindness-why, she made better folk out of all of us." Aqua gave a look a understanding. "From what you said, she must have been very loved." but there was one question that bothered her and she tuned to Doc. "But how did this happen to her?"

"The wicked Queen..." Doc shuddered at the thought. "was horribly jealous of our dear Snow White's beauty, so she used her evil magic to turn herself into an old hag, then she gave Snow White a poisoned apple."

Happy sniffled. "An' by the time we got here...well, it was too late, we found the princess as still as can be...nothing we could do would wake her..."

"Isn't there some way we can help her?"

"Well...not unless somebody braves the castle."

"All you fools can sit here an' do nothin, I'm not afraid of goin' not even to that witch's lair!" all the dwarves stood up. "You'll never make it! The castle's is supposed to be guarded by magic and crawling with monsters!"

Aqua had been listening in and concluded. "All right then, I will go."

"You will?"

"I will. Leave it to me." Aqua left with thanks from the dwarves,_ Please Light...be safe..._

* * *

**Information: Defeat the Queen**

The lady summoned a blast of lightning that created several pillars of light surrounding her, which made it almost impossible to pass. "Great…" Light muttered.

Suddenly two vultures came flying around onto the battle field. The vultures surrounded her throwing their feathers that, when they hit, felt like needles. "Agh! They're feathers for crying out loud! Why do they hurt!?" and she cast a barrier spell. While under the barrier she tried to sort out her thoughts. "Okay this barrier won't hold long…that woman…looks as if she can only use lightning magic…kind of useless but okay, that's good…" the outside of the barrier started to shrink, closing in on the princess inside. "So the only threat here is…" she looked up at the black birds that were circling her like birds around a body in a desert. "…those darn birds."

The barrier shattered and she charged at the queen. The woman laughed. "You'll never get me from in here!" she taunted. Light smiled and threw her blade in the air. "Wasn't going to attack you."

The blade transformed into her glider, Light leaped up and landed on the vehicle, flying up to the two birds. The birds seemed surprised that the keybearer would go after them but were amused either way. They both went in and charged at her, she smirked and motioned for the glider to thrust the enemy with its side. Both birds were sent flying back, fazed by the attack, they both looked at each other and gave the other subtle looks in which they both retreated from battle and flew away. "Wait! Where are you going!?" the princess could hear the woman yell.

She flew down and her glider turned back into a keyblade. "Looks like they've abandoned you."

The old woman looked furious and brought down her lightning fortress to direct all of her power on Light. She lifted her arms to summon the lightning and threw them in the princess's direction. A blast of hot energy made its way to the young keybearer; she stood her ground as it was meant to disarm her. The attack succeeded and the queen smiled but it was soon changed to a confused expression when the redhead charged at her. "What are you going to do with no weapon?" she asked nervously.

The princess ran up to the queen and showed her, her palm. "Oh, an empty hand." The woman mocked. Light smiled and in a flash of light, Sky was in her hand again, she held it at the old woman's neck. Narrowing her eyes Light said. "Stand down."

The queen didn't know what to do next, she kept stepping backward, eager to get away from the blade that could possibly take her heart. She kept stepping backward and Light noticed how dangerously close to the edge of the cliff she was. "Wait! Stop!"

But it was too late; the queen lost her balance, waving her arms around as if it could somehow maintain it. Light quickly ran after the falling woman extending her arms out to her. "Grab my hands!" she shouted. The queen frantically reached out and attempted to grab the hands of the redhead but a bolt of lightning came crashing down and broke the ground she stood on. The Queen fell to her death.

* * *

Light could only stand there, completely horrified as she looked over the edge. She felt kind of bad for her; sure the lady tried to poison her but…it just didn't seem fair…

"So in the end it was darkness that consumed her…"she sighed then walked away from the edge.

**Meanwhile…**

Aqua looked back at the magic mirror confused. The face showed no emotion as it said.

_**The Queen is gone,**_

_**My Service done**_

_**Adieu, O victorious one.**_

It disappeared, leaving an empty mirror for Aqua to look at her reflection. The blunette walked over and placed her hand on the smooth translucent surface and sighed. _It's over…_

* * *

Light leaned against the rock wall of the mountain, adjusting to her still beating heart. It hurt…it hurt to think that was what happened to people whose hearts are taken over by darkness…but was that what really happened? What would happen next? What if your heart was stolen? It was possible. Eric sad it himself…some people try and steal the power of pure hearts by taking them…she clutched her heart.

_**What is happening to the Worlds these days?**_

There was only one person she could think of that could answer all these questions, give her the answers that she craved, an expert at hearts. She clutched the wayfinder in her pocket to give her hope.

**Ansem the Wise**

"Radiant Garden here I come."

* * *

**Dwarf Woodlands**

* * *

_And there's chapter 12 hope you liked it!_

_Sorry it took so long to update, I've been super busy, the good thing though is that the next chapter is close to being finished._

_I think the whole story will be like 20 chapters…that's pretty long…_

_But I totally intend on finishing this, please don't stop reading._

_Y'know I always wonder, what do YOU guys think will happen to Light in the end? __I know what will happen but I'm curious to see/read what you think_

_Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD Remix will release in English! I am so excited! __In commemoration of this fine day, here is chapter 12_

_I hope you guys will like the next chapter; I'm planning a couple of cameos from some very important characters._

_I am actually very tempted to cut these chapters in half because they are getting way too long_

_LIGHT'S QUOTE OF THE CHAPTER: __**"Yes, I'm a girl"**_

_Please R&R, THXX for Reading!_


	13. 4th World: Radiant Garden

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters; all rights go to Square Enix and Disney. Except Light**

**All dialogue exchanged between the three main characters and Disney characters, are from the original game. "Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep." and is owned/created by the Disney and Square Enix collaboration.**

**This chapter might be a bit confusing cause it's gonna jump between character prospectives. So it will jump between Terra, Aqua, Ventus and Light. Get ready, cause it's a long one.**

* * *

**Radiant Garden**

* * *

**LIGHT**

Light sighed at the familiar scenery of the flowery kingdom. "Beautiful as always, Radiant Garden..." she smiled and walked on.

***Cue Opening sequence for Radiant Garden***

"Alright, time to find Ansem the Wise…" she muttered. Now, it's a rule that all keyblade wielders must obey when venturing into different worlds. Never reveal you are from a different one, it will upset the balance and cause more problems than just the darkness in people's hearts. However there are special people who do know the existence of them and help in a different way. Ansem the wise was one of those special individuals.

_Ansem the Wise…where could you be?_ She thought then ventured around the courtyard. She spotted a view in a tunnel at the end of a flight of stairs that she knew led to the outer gardens. Light pondered on whether to go or not. "Maybe…just a little visit…" she said and walked down.

* * *

She walked into the outer gardens, a garden designed into a circle. It was full of flowers, needless to say these gardens were Light's favorite. It was quiet, secluded from any buildings with a beautiful fountain in the centre. She sighed. "I never get tired of seeing this view." And then spun around in the flower beds, falling backwards onto the softness of the soil, giggling as flower petals fell on her face and in her hair. She closed her eyes, enjoying the peace.

"Oh? What have we here?"

The princess opened her eyes to see two men looking down at her. One with pink hair and the other with white blonde hair, both were wearing lab coats, except the blonde one who had his coat hanging around his neck. They didn't look too much older than her, perhaps about nineteen…twenty-five at most. The pink haired man smiled but she saw something behind that…amusement? "A new flower?"

Light blushed and immediately sat up. "I'm not a flower." She said sheepishly.

The flower man laughed. "Of course you aren't," He edged a little closer and went down on one knee to get down to her height and get a good look. "but you are pretty like one."

She blushed and in the corner of her eye she could see the pink haired man's blonde companion. He cocked his head as if in confusion and walked over. "Don't tease the girl." He said in an accent the princess wasn't familiar with.

The man laughed at his companion. "Oh, come now Rould," he insisted. "I wasn't teasing."

The man known as Rould rolled his eyes and continued in a conversation with the man as he went on about a certain flower he had just picked.

In the little time that Light was with the two men she concluded something, they were both very strange. She sighed as she pretended to follow along the conversation the men were having, and then it hit her! These men lived here; maybe they knew where Ansem lived. "Umm…do either of you know where Ansem the Wise lives?" she asked politely.

"Ansem?" they both asked astonished. She nodded, Rould was shocked to see a child ask for the wise man while flower just smiled and answered. "He lives in the castle just past this garden, up the stairs, you should see it once you are in the square." He pointed to the direction he was referring to.

Light craned her neck to see past the men and smiled when she understood. "Thank you." And got up, making her way for the passage way.

"Wait!" The pink haired man grabbed Light's hand, stopping her in her tracks. The redhead turned around to see what it was that he needed, but to her surprise, from behind his back he pulled out a red flower, holding up to her. "A red flower for the red haired lady…" he whispered. "I trust that this won't be the last time we see each other."

The princess smiled as she took the flower. As she walked back she waved at the two men and disappeared in the passage. "That was very strange." Rould said.

"Yes it was, but she was rather interesting wasn't she?" he asked smiling. Rould shook his head. "No," he replied. "The way you treated her…I don't think I've ever seen you be that nice." Rould smirked at the other man's expression.

The pink haired man who was crouching over a flowerbed seemed to grow darker, his lips were pursed together and his eyes showed no emotion. The blonde smiled, thinking he successfully revealed his companion's true nature. As if on cue flower chuckled a bit and turned his head in Rould's direction. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He merely replied.

Rould scoffed. There was silence between the two and tension in the air until Pinkie stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants. Rould's eyes followed his movements. With a sigh the man turned around to face his blonde companion, a smirk plastered on his face. "Hey Rould, how about we play a game?"

Now, the blonde seemed one hundred times more interested than he was before. "Oh?"

He brought three fingers up to his companion's face. "Three chances." He clarified. "What was the name of the flower I gave her?"

Rould smiled. _Too easy…_

**"Lumaria."**

* * *

Light sighed as she stared up at the large castle. She had followed all the directions that man had given her and it led her here. _He lives here...? _She thought in disbelief and walked forward to the doors when two guards blocked the way with their weapons. "Halt!" one of them said. This one had violet eyes like hers and long black dreadlocks, tied in a low ponytail. The other had brown eyes and messy auburn hair. Both guards were wearing the same uniform; it was a dark blue-grey color with a white lining and golden buttons. The gloves they wore were white with a light blue heart pattern on them and both wore long black boots that made the pants balloon outwards. "No one is to enter the castle." The ebony repeated.

"But I have to get in." she said. "It's important."

"No matter the excuse, without a proper notification from Ansem the Wise himself, no one is allowed to enter." The auburn haired one said.

"But-" she was contemplating on whether to use sleep on both the guards but later found it indecent of a princess. _I have to get in!_ she thought. Then suddenly…

"Don't worry guys," an arm slung over her shoulder, and boy about her age was smiling at the two men in a mischievous way. This boy had blue eyes, dirty blonde hair and wore it in a sort of mullet style. He wore a light blue t-shirt and army green, though slightly lighter, pants, over top of all that was a white lab coat. "It's okay." he explained. "She's with me."

Both guards looked at him with disapproval. He merely smiled and waited for a yes; they exchanged concerned looks then sighed simultaneously. "Fine."

The boy gave her a wink and led her into the castle. Light smiled and followed.

**In the castle...**

They walked through the halls in silence until she politely thanked him for getting her in. "Don't mention it," the boy said, putting his hands behind his head in a relaxed pose and looked over at the red haired girl casually. "By the way, I didn't catch your name. I'm Myde."

"Nice to meet you Myde, my name is Light." He lifted an eyebrow and smiled as he repeated her name once more just for clarification. "Light, that's really your name?"

She looked away and blushed. "Yeah I know...it's weird..."

"No, no," he protested as he waved his hands so she wouldn't get the wrong idea. "It's an interesting name, not very common around here."

She laughed. "Not common anywhere."

He smiled at that statement, relieved that he didn't offend her in anyway, then it soon changed to a look of curiosity as he leaned in closer and asked. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Aeleus and Dilan."

The princess lifted an eyebrow. "The guards." he clarified for her and continued. "What business do you have with Ansem?"

She looked away, trying to think of a good answer that would not expose the existence of other worlds. "I just have a question…"

"And you had to go to **Ansem the Wise**? Must be one heck of a question…" he joked.

"You could say that…" They laughed together then Light got a good look at her guide. He didn't look any older than her, probably about the same age...it made her wonder why someone so young would be working here of all places. At least she assumed he worked here,he wore a lab coat after all. "I couldn't help but notice..." she started and pointed to the white piece of clothing on the teen's body. "do you work here? are you one of Ansem's apprentices?"

Myde let out a loud groan, a sure signal of the boy's obvious displeasure. "Yeah...man, did they ever pick the wrong guy for this job..."

"You were picked?"

Myde stopped walking and took the time to explain the situation to her, he didn't seem to mind, in fact he seemed to enjoy telling her. Maybe it was because she had this alien aura about her, he had to admit though, she was quite interesting. "It's this thing they do at school, they pick a few people to come and take part in this part time experience, it's not just me three other students are here too, two other guys, one girl."

"Huh..." she awed.

Then he continued to lead her around the labyrinth of halls that is radiant garden's castle."If you asked me, I'd much rather be sitting at home playing my sitar." he said casually.

"You play the sitar?" she asked.

Myde smiled at her. "Yeah, I want to be a musician when I grow up…"

"A musician?" Light questioned.

"Surprised?"

"Not really, you've got the hair for it, it's very nice."

He laughed as he rubbed his hair. "Thanks, hey, you wanna hear me play sometime?"

She nodded. "I'd love to."

The two reached a long hallway, at the end of it was a smaller red door and nothing else. "Whoops guess it'll have to wait." He said as they approached it. "This is it." he smiled and opened the door for her. She stepped in and Myde whispered. "I'll wait outside."

* * *

**VENTUS**

"Hold on." the black haired one said. The brunette turned to him. "The castle is presently closed."

Ven looked from one guard to the other. "But somebody just came by here, he's a friend of mine."

Both guards looked at each other, giving the other questioning looks, as if to say 'did you see anybody pass by here?' then turned back to the blonde. "We aren't aware of any visitors." dreadlocks said.

"Now run along home boy, before the monsters get you." he teased.

Ven hung his head and balled his fists in frustration. He was shocked but most of all, confused, he was sure that, that figure had been his friend. "I coulda sworn that was him..." he muttered. Then he sighed and turned around to leave, to his surprise a giant monster appeared from below the stairs. He jumped back in surprise as both the guards started to walk towards it, swinging their weapons for good use, preparing for a battle. "They're here!" dreadlocks said.

"Radiant Garden shall not fall under the likes of you!" It was as if on instinct Ven rushed past them to chase after the monster. He knew their weapons would be no match against the creature. "Leave this to me!" he said.

Both guards looked on at him in shock. "Stop!" the brunette said.

"But you're just a child!"

They both gave each other looks of confirmation and started towards the direction the young keybearer went in, to help and hopefully to snap him back to his senses. "Now, who do you think will defend the castle if you two go skipping off?"

They turned around to see their fellow co-worker. "But that boy..." one of them protested.

The man smirked. **"Never you worry about him, he's a special case."**

* * *

**LIGHT**

There he sat in his desk. Ansem the wise, eyes closed, looking as regal as ever. The man had long straight blonde hair and pale skin. He wore a long white lab coat, with a red scarf slung over his shoulders. When he opened his eyes, they were sky blue. "Princess Light," his voice was low and rumbled with a sense of royalty to it. "what brings you to my humble home?"

She took a deep breath. "Ansem the wise, I wanted to know if you had any idea what these monsters running amok in all the worlds are and where they came from. How can we stop it?"

Ansem hmmed as he put both hands together in thought. "That's interesting…just a while ago my friend came here to warn me, of the upcoming threat." He gestured to the princess's right. There stood a mouse, he wore a grey jump suit and carried an odd keyblade. With just one look she knew exactly who it was. "King Mickey." Light said smiling and bowed.

"Princess Light." The mouse did the same and imitated her bow. "I've heard a lot about you."

Light smiled. "Likewise your majesty, but please call me Light."

"Then please, call me Mickey."

"Mickey..." She repeated the name, it sounded weird, calling a king by his given name and no title...but it was nice kind of weird. Ansem cleared his throat to get the two royal's attention. "Now that we have all been acquainted." He started. "As to the answers to your question…I would like to ask a question to you myself, however Mickey." He turned to the mouse. "I understand there is somewhere you need to be."

The mouse king jumped. "Oh that's right!" and ran out the door leaving both Ansem and Light alone.

There was silence as the door closed shut, then Ansem continued. "Why would you not go to your masters for the answer?" he asked. "Please do not misunderstand I am flattered that you chose me, but surely they are wiser in this field than I, why come to me?"

She sighed.

"Light, you had permission to go off world and travel; surely you could have gone back and asked Master Eraques or even Master Yen Sid, I hear you are on good terms with him."

She smiled a bit and answered shyly. "I wanted to visit the gardens…Radiant Garden was the closest world to me at the time as well, I thought it would save time...and I wanted to see the extent of knowledge that was brought around the worlds, from what what I have seen no one knows what these creatures are except for Masters Yen Sid, Eraques and a select few keyblade wielders and apparently, you didn't know until Mickey came…so…" she stopped mid-sentence and finished in her head. She sighed. _He doesn't have the information I need…_

* * *

**AQUA**

Mickey walked out of the castle passing the two guards that were coming in from their break. Once outside he was surprised at what he saw. A blue haired woman wielding a keyblade. Arms at her side, shielding a small child surrounded by unversed. The mouse king let out a yelp as he saw one of the creatures jump to attack. He sprung into action yelling as his blade made contact with the twisted creature's body, turning it into a blue flame and making it disappear.

The mouse king landed gracefully in front of the two girls. "Hurry, you gotta get that girl to someplace that's safe!" he said.

Aqua was so confused. "Who are you?" she asked eyeing both the keyblade and its bearer. "Why do you have a keyblade?"

Mickey turned around, answering quickly. "I'll tell you later. Right now, we gotta stop these things!"

The bluenette nodded, grabbing the little redhaired girl by her waist and taking her someplace safe. Mickey checked his surroundings, watching as the unversed surrounded him. He sighed getting ready to fight when the blue haired girl came back; she stood by his side nodding that everything was all right. **"Let's get em!"** Then they fought.

* * *

**LIGHT**

Ansem nodded. "I see your concern princess; but by the way you stopped talking right now I understand that you know I did not know of this situation until now… however, I have been made aware by Mickey that the monsters are called unversed. They are the opposite of us 'somebodies' and are apparently infinite in numbers for they keep on reappearing whenever they are destroyed, I cannot explain this, nor do I know why…I am sorry I am not of much help on the matter."

Light shook her head. "You did your best in explaining what you have observed, thank you."

As she turned to leave Ansem the Wise called out to her and spoke gravely. "I suggest you are very careful, for us to lose a princess of heart…it would be a tragedy."

Light gulped then answered. "I understand."

**Outside...**

Myde was outside leaning on a wall when a blonde girl passed by. The girl seemed to be playing darts with her pen, throwing it in the air, catching it before it hit the ground, and then throwing it again. She had green eyes and blonde hair that was slicked back with two strands that stuck out like antennae. The first thing that popped into the princess's head was _**mantis**_. She wore a white tank top with a lightning pattern in the bottom right corner, a black overcoat and jean shorts. On her feet were long black boots and over top of all those clothes she wore what everybody around here seemed to be wearing, a white lab coat. Myde waved at her. "Hey Elenar."

She gave a blunt, "Ew, don't talk to me." then walked away.

Light lifted an eyebrow and approached the dirty blonde. "That wasn't very nice."

Myde sighed. "Yeah, Elenar's not the nice type…she can be scary sometimes too…" he shuddered then turned to her. "So where to now?"

Light thought about it. "Well, I have to leave…I came and did what I needed to."

"Does that mean you won't come and listen to me play my sitar?"

"Not today." She answered sadly. "Maybe next time."

Myde reprised his relaxed pose. "I'll be here."

* * *

**Still in the Castle...**

Suddenly a man with long blonde hair came walking by. He was dressed in a long white lab coat, with a purple tie and black boots. He approached the duo and eyed the princess. After a while he spoke. "Ah, Myde, I see you have brought yet another stray into the castle."

Light lifted an eyebrow. _Stray?_

He sighed as he examined the princess's attire. "Honestly, children are wearing the oddest things these days, I will never understand fashion."

The girl gasped. "You saw someone else that dressed like this?" she asked, sounding a little more desperate than she would have liked. "What did they look like?"

The man smiled. "A young boy with blonde locks..." he leaned closer to her ear, so Myde couldn't hear. "and a heart devoid of darkness..."

Light's eyes widened while Myde just stood there with a confused expression. When the man withdrew, she asked. "Where did he go?"

"Chased after a monster, seemed quite confident he could stop it."

"A-A monster!?" Myde's high pitched yelp sounded. Light started towards the doors. "Oh no, I have to go after him, where did he go?"

The man hmmed. "It looked like he was making his way for the Fountain Court." and that was enough to send Light running. "Thank you!"

* * *

Light ran onto a glass platform past the fountain court and through a tunnel, following Aqua and later followed by her blonde haired friend. Her eyes widened, so did Terra and Aqua's. "Ven!?" they said almost in unison.

Ventus was just as shocked as they were. "Terra, Aqua, Light?"

But being shocked could wait, right now they had to face the problem at hand, all wielders summoned their keyblades and prepared for battle.

**Information: Defeat the Trinity Armor**

The trinity armor made the first move as it cloaked itself in a mystical orange aura and charged at the two teens believing them to be the weaker of the four. But that was soon proved wrong once Ven made a direct blow to the middle of its stomach(if it has a stomach) and Light leaped into the air to deliver a strike raid.

She flipped in the air but was hit as the arms of the monster flailed about. She let out a scream as she was hurled to the wall. Ven's eyes widened. "Light!" he cried and ran after her.

The princess shut her eyes, as she knew she wasn't going to stop this fast enough and waited for the sensation of pain to come. Ven's heart raced, he couldn't remember the last time he attempted to run so fast was it because of Light? Just before the princess's body made contact with the cold metal wall the wayward wind jumped and caught her. Her eyes were still shut, and Ven attempted to shake the princess awake "Light! Are you okay?" he asked.

Her long ashes fluttered open, revealing the amethyst eyes Ven loved so much and shook her head to snap out of her daze then nodded slowly. "I-I'm okay, thank you Ven."

He smiled softly and sighed in relief. "C'mon." He stood up and pulled her up along with him. Just as he was about to go into the battle again he was stopped by the princess's hand tugging on his shirt. He gave her a look of confusion. "Terra and Aqua are out there! We have to help!"

She smiled. "And we will."

* * *

Terra blocked an attack from one of the arms and growled in frustration. "What. Are. Those. Two. Doing!?" he yelled.

Aqua delivered three graceful strikes to the legs and jumped back. "Oh relax Mr. Fussy. I'm sure they're just thinking of a plan."

"Right..."

* * *

"Got it?"

Ventus's face brightened. "That's a great idea!"

"You ready to try it?"

"You bet!"

Both teens ran towards the battlefield where a frustrated Terra was waiting. "About time! What were you doing?!"

Ventus grinned. "Just watch."

Light ran ahead and positioned one foot behind her for support, readying Sky; she positioned the key just above her head and put a hand at the side of the blade to steady it. "Ven! Go!" the princess yelled. Ventus ran and jumped up, using the side of the red head's blade as a stepping stool, pushed off and delivered a strong slash down on the armor's helmet, destroying it. Light smiled. "Yes!"

Terra and Aqua turned towards the two teens. The brunette smiled. "Nice work."

Ventus grinned and gave a thumbs up as soon as he landed then turned his attention to the monster. The trinity armor hissed and separated into three parts (Alpha, Beta, Gamma). It moved to different parts of the glass platform and the arms and body did some sort of attack with a laser. Terra hissed as he slided out of the laser's reach. He looked around and spotted the feet(gamma) jump up and land, causing massive shockwaves to erupt onto the glass platform, he prayed that the glass was strong enough and wouldn't shatter. He tried to think quickly, if there were three opponents they were just going to have to take them out one by one. "Okay," he muttered and turned towards his friends. "Light, you go with Aqua and take out the legs! Ven you're with me we're taking the arms."

Ventus's face lit up at the sound of working with Terra while the girls nodded and proceeded towards their target. As Ven rushed towards his friend he asked in disbelief. "Really? We're actually going to work together?"

"Really." the brunette confirmed and turned his attention back to the arms, which by now, stopped the laser. "Let's get em."

* * *

Aqua was running circles around the feet, she was a lot lighter on her feet than the armor was, she the immense shockwaves it would cause wouldn't affect her as much as it would Light, Ventus and Terra especially(since he wasn't that light on his feet). She smiled as she cartwheeled out of harm's way making the armor quite frustrated(can feet feel frustrated?). As the monster was distracted Light crept up behind it and delivered a combination of hits and slashes, it turned and started after her. "Oops, made it mad." she ran the other way. "Aqua!"

The blue haired teen seemed to appear out of thin air and delivered the finishing blow. It disappeared in a blue flame(like most unversed).

**While that was happening...**

Terra and Ventus dodged most of the attacks dealt out by the arms of the monster. The brunette watched as the two arms integrated, becoming one weapon. It spun around the platform hitting Aqua and Light a few times as well then returning to where it originally started from where Terra was waiting. As soon as the armor appeared before him the brunette hit it with a powerful blow to the side, he turned to an awestruck Ventus and moved his head up as a gesture to jump.

The blonde seemed to understand this and headed towards the, still dazed, monster. Terra used a flurry of attacks to distract it from the plan as Ven made his way behind the foul creature and, with the strength of both Terra and Ventus combined, destroyed it, making it nothing more than an extinguished flame.

With two out of three parts of the monster destroyed, the teens surrounded the last part in the unverse's being. Light pointed Sky at it and yelled. "Freeze!" The monster stiffened, a thin layer of ice surrounding its entire body. The princess looked to Aqua and gave her a look of determination. "Go."

Aqua nodded and turned to the other two boys. "Terra!" she called running towards the enemy as it started to thaw out.

Terra's eyes narrowed and followed the blue haired woman's suit. "Ven now!"

"C'mon!"

Aqua leaped into the air and delivered a strong blow to the Armor's head, followed by two slashes from Terra and Ventus. All the apprentices stepped back as the enormous monster fell towards the ground engulfed in a blue flame.

* * *

Light sighed in relief as all the teens made their way to the centre of the platform for celebration. "Got em." The brunette smiled.

"We make a great team." Aqua chimed in.

"Sure do! Oh yeah!" Ventus pulled out several pieces of paper from his pocket and presented them to the trio. "I got you these tickets."

Terra raised an eyebrow. "For what?" he asked.

The blonde handed one to each person. "Lifetime passes to Disney Town, he said..." he paused and gave a small pout. "He said to take two grown-ups and..." he thought back to what the duck had said.

***FLASH***

_"There, enough for you and two grown-ups..."_

_Ven eyed the tickets curiously. One…two…and three...he pursed his lips and turned to the duck who was still standing there. "Oh um…" the blonde said shyly._

_"Hmm?"_

_The boy scuffed his shoes; a little embarrassed to be asking for another ticket after the nice duck just gave him three. "Do you…perhaps have another one of those passes?"_

_"I might, why?"_

_"Well….." he struggled for the right words as he pictured his little red-haired princess. He blushed. Scrooge saw this and grinned. "The lad has a lassie?"_

_Ventus turned bright red. "What?! no! It's not like that….." he blushed._

_"I know just what ye mean! I was once a young duckling too ye know!" Scrooge pulled out another pass from his hat. **"There, one for yer lass."**_

***FLASH***

"And uh...a friend..."

Light accepted the pass gingerly and smiled softly. "You mean us?" they laughed. Then Aqua's face turned grim. "Listen to me, Ven...we need to get you home-"

"It's okay, Aqua" he assured. "Trust me, that guy in the mask is history. He'll never bad mouth Terra again."

Light gasped. _Guy in a mask?_ But what really surprised her was Terra's reaction. His eyes widened and he literally grabbed the blonde by the shoulders, startling him a bit and demanded. "You saw the boy in the mask?"

Ven was at a loss for words. "Y-yes?"

Terra muttered something that was inaudible to Aqua. But it was audible to both Ventus and Light, though Ven had no idea what Terra meant by "Vanitas..." he wished he did. Light, however, wished she didn't. He stepped away. "Ven...you let Aqua take you home."

"No way!" he protested. "I wanna go with you guys." Ventus looked over to Light for reassurance but no such look came, she knew firsthand how dangerous Vanitas was and if Ventus were to get hurt, she couldn't bear it.

"You can't, we have a dangerous task ahead of us." Just as Light was about to inquire about Vanitas, Aqua beat her to the talking.

"And what is this dangerous task Terra?" she was obviously quite scared about asking Terra this. She didn't want her friend to hate her. "It doesn't sound like what the master told you to do."

"It may be a different route but I'm fighting the darkness."

"I don't think so, I've been to the same world's as you and I've seen what you've done." Ven watched helplessly as the two elders talked, Light seemed to follow along but she wasn't surprised by any of this, it wasn't in her place to butt in. "You shouldn't put yourself so close to the darkness."

Both younger's eyes widened. "Listen to yourself Aqua!" Ventus defended. "Terra would never-"

Terra fumed. "You mean you've been spying on me? Is that what he said to do? The master's orders?"

"He was only..." Now it was Aqua's turn to be speechless, the only thing that came out of her mouth were stutters, she lowered her head.

"Aqua..." Ven said disappointed.

"I get it..." the brunette sounded hurt and as he turned to leave Ven called out to him. "Just stay put! I'm on my own now all right?"

"Terra please listen! The master has no reason, not to trust you! He was just worried!"

Light could only watch as her friends fought, she knew she had no business in butting in but why did it feel like she should have? She bit her lip and ran after him. "Terra wait!"

* * *

**TERRA**

Terra made his way down the pathway getting farther and farther away from his so called "friends." He couldn't believe that Aqua was given orders to spy on him! It made him feel so frustrated, that even his master, the man he revered as a father didn't trust him! He needed to cool off…

"Terra!"

The brunette groaned and turned around, clearly annoyed and answered venomously. "I thought I told you to stay put."

"They boy in the mask." she interrupted him breathlessly, sensing the negativity but choosing to ignore it. "You said-you said something about a boy in a mask."

Terra bit his lip and turned away, avoiding eye contact with the redhead. "It's none of your concern." and before he could leave. She yelled. "Vanitas!"

Terra's body tensed and he turned around, shocked. "How do you know about him...?"

"I saw him...once..." she said hesitantly, but Terra didn't seem to sense that hesitation, he was too shocked to see. He went over to her and grabbed her shoulders making eye contact. "Stay away from him." He demanded. "He's dangerous."

**LIGHT**

Of course Light knew that Vanitas was dangerous, I mean look at what he did to her arms but never the less she was interested in why her friend was acting like this. His eyes were stern and determined but there was a touch of fear there, sweat dropped from his face and palms were a little sweaty. Light lifted an eyebrow, curious. "What do you know about him?" she asked.

He narrowed his eyes. "Light…stay away from him…"

"Why is he so dangerous?"

"Light!"

"Terra!"

He sighed and let go, turning away in frustration, scratching his head. "If I tell you…will you stay away from him?"

"Maybe…"

The brunette growled. "I heard this from Master Xehanort okay? Vanitas…is a part of Ven."

"What?!"

"To be clear, he is Ven's darkness, you see when Ven was training with Master Xehanort he…succumbed to darkness..."

That shocked the redhead. _Ven? succumb to darkness?_

"The only way to save him was to extract the darkness from him, and when that happened...I'm sure you can guess..."

The princess was speechless. Vanitas is…Vanitas is another half of Ven…but Ven was so sweet and kind and Vanitas is…She could practically hear his evil laugh. Terra turned around and once again Light attempted to reach out to him, her hand lifted but made no contact…about halfway through her hand stopped and reeled back. Terra, Aqua and Ven…they seem so far away now…

Before he left though he said. "Be careful." And disappeared.

* * *

It had been a while after the princess decided to move again, she needed time to process, the girl couldn't believe what she had just heard, Vanitas…half of Ven?! It didn't make any sense. She walked into a small pathway that had what looked like a single house and a wooden stand she guessed was a shop. She didn't even look up as she passed both structures, it was then she heard a familiar voice come from the wooden stand that reminded her of the time she almost lost her life.

"Ah! You! Girl who ate a poisoned apple!" Light smiled then turned around and better yet, there he was the moogle that saved her life not too long ago. He floated around in the wooden stand, laying out a couple dozen items. "What do you think?" it said, spreading its arms out to present the shop. "Pretty neat huh?"

"Very nice." she said as the redhead walked over. "So this is your shop…"

"Yeah, wanna buy anything?" just cut right to the chase, before she could answer...

"Oh! I knew it, another one." a man dressed in baby blue robes and round glasses stepped out of the house behind them. He had a white beard that stretched all the down to his feet and white hair that was tucked neatly under a tall pointy hat, that matched his blue robes. What he wore on his feet were not really shoes, more like blue slippers. He sighed. "So many visitors...well the book is inside if you want to take a look at it."

Light cocked her head. "What book?"

**Merlin's House...**

Merlin directed her towards the podium on the side of the wall. On it lay a book, the title read 'Winnie the Pooh.'

"You are the fourth person to come for that book today." Merlin said casually. Light eyed the book carefully, _the fourth huh? I wonder if Terra, Ven and Aqua were here..._

She opened the book and was blinded by a warm light. It was strong but it felt comforting, and she could feel herself becoming stronger.

* * *

**VANITAS**

Vanitas stood against a stone wall hidden in the shadows of the moogle shop. The creature had left a few minutes before for a stroll in the gardens and left his store unattended, many times was Vanitas tempted to go in there and take something but fought it off. He sighed, waiting was so boring!

"You're welcome to come back anytime!" he heard the little blue robed man say and the wooden door to his home was opened revealing the redhaired princess of the land of departure. She smiled and waved back. A few pleasantries were exchanged and hen the sound of a wooden door closing could be heard he walked out of the shadows and into the light of the sun. "How was the book?"

He heard her sigh and from under his mask smiled a little, feeling proud that he contributed negatively in her otherwise bad day and didn't even turn around when she said "What are you doing here Vanitas?"

The dark boy scoffed and stated unconvincingly. "Same as you, monitoring the world's balance."

"Really? because it seems like you're doing more damage than good." He looked somewhat surprised at this and was evenmore surprised when she said the next part. "You're Ventus's darkness."

He frowned from under his mask, Vanitas hated being called that. Ventus's darkness, Ventus's other half…It was a reminder of what he was not, a whole, he'll be nothing more than the blonde's shadow. It was so frustrating, he deserved to be treated like a somebody as much as Ventus did, and what did he get? Torment for the past year from his so called "master". Vanitas laughed, but why? He didn't like the feeling the princess was giving him, why was he laughing? "So you figured it out." he said casually.

"Terra told me." she stated. "To be honest I was…shocked…I never expected that at all…but if you're Ven's darkness how is Master Xehanort your master? He's an eminent of the light isn't he?"

"You're such an idiot..." He chuckled.

"What?!" Light hung her head and tried to process what was going on through her head. She was so confused. Seeing the princess's frustration made Vanitas smile from under his mask, seeing anybody frustrated made Vanitas smile under his mask but this was very entertaining. He chuckled and opened a dark portal making Light gasp and confirming all claims he had about him being associated with the darkness. "Why don't you mull it over and tell me what you come up with."

When he was gone, the princess groaned. "Well, that explains it; the world's balance is very well, off balance..."

* * *

**LIGHT**

Light walked into the square and saw Ventus looking up at the sky smiling, she saw him mouth something but it was unaudible from where she was standing. She stopped to admire how dazzling he looked, his blonde hair blew through the wind, the light of the sun hitting his face. He looked so full of light yet...Vanitas's image flashed through her mind. She shuddered.

**VENTUS**

Ventus felt the oddest sensation that he was being watched. The blonde turned his head a few times to get a look at his surroundings and then he spotted his red haired childhood friend. He felt a surge of happiness come across him and couldn't help but shout out her name."Light!"

She looked shocked at first and then made her way towards the blonde. "Ven.." she said as soon as she was in front of him and they were looking at each other. She took a breath. "Did you, by any chance, catch Terra or Aqua?"

Then that feeling of dread came back to him as he pictured his two elders and how they're words had effected him so. They wanted him to go home, where it was safe and he was under the protection of Master Eraques. He shook his head slowly."I saw them but...they're gone..."

"Oh..." she looked away. "Then I should go to...Ven you should-"

But before the princess could finish Ven interrupted. "Are you going to tell me to go home?"

"Huh?"

Ven held a pained expression as he but his lip. "Terra told me, Aqua told me...is it your turn?"

"Ven, I..." she stuttered. He knew it, she idn't want him outside of home either, she thought it was too dangerous, of all poeple he didn't think Light would be telling him to go home. They were the same age! She continued with a soft smile. "I wasn't going to tell you to go home."

Ventus knew she was lying, of course she was going to tell him to go home but he couldn't help but perk up at this. "Really?" he asked.

"I want to go with you."

He was expecting many things to come out of his friend's mouth, but wanting to go with him was not one of those things. He blinked, clearly shocked. "What?"

"Can I travel with you?"

He looked around as if his surroundings could give him some sort of answer. "But it'd be going against the master's orders...Wouldn't you get in trouble?"

She shrugged. "I'm already in enough trouble as it is for not telling you to go home right away," then started to walk ahead of him with a steady hand near her armor. She turned around to face him, a smile on her face. "or are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Wha-no! That is...You can come...if you want..."

Light smiled softly. "Then let's go."

* * *

**Somewhere far away...**

Vanitas returned to a barren world and fell to the ground. Clutching his chest he attempted to adjust to the immense amount of negativity flowing into his body but it soon flowed out and formed an unversed. His eyes widened, showing so much pain and frustration that he couldn't help but summon his blade and instantly destroy it. In return it caused his head to hurt; it felt like it could rip open any moment. He tossed and turned in his pain screaming in agony.

_Make it stop!_ He thought and his piercing scream erupted throughout the Badlands.

Xehanort approached his broken apprentice, he was obviously very displeased. "You told her."

Vanitas panted. "I got her scared." he corrected.

"She knows."

"She has her suspicions but she doesn't know yet."

"But she will." Xehanort's eyes narrowed and his voice was statring to raise.

Vanitas's heart started to pound as he was getting very annoyed, he was already in a tired state, having an argument just increased his fatigue. "She's traveling with Ventus now! Both targets traveling together..."

**"It will be easier to dispose of them."**

* * *

**Radiant Garden**

* * *

_Hunh…Myde, Elenar, Rould and Lumaria I wonder who those people could be… :D_

_Who can tell me?_

_I was really excited about this chapter, I felt like having these characters appear would be a really good surprise. __I didn't mention Lumaria's name throughout the cameo because I thought it sounded too feminine, considering he's a guy._

_So? What did you guys think? Did you like the cameos or non?_

_I actually had to sit down and force myself to write this because I was starting to lose the will to write, you could say I was in a major writers block, hopefully that won't continue, i thought __the events of this chapter were a real risk to take...cause now Light knows Vanitas is evil and is under the suspicion Xehanort can't be trusted that much either_

___It's a little early in the story for that to happen but hopefully that wont effect the story in a negative way. Stay tuned for the next chapter, where Light will be accompanying Ventus to Disneytown. I haven't edited it so I'm sorry if there's any mistakes, I just wanted to get it done quickly._

___I'll be sure to re read it later to fix any mistakes._

_LIGHT'S QUOTE OF THE CHAPTER: **"Well, that explains it. The world's balance is very well off balance."**_

_THXX for Reading! Review please! R&R_


End file.
